Entre los escombros
by New JessJe
Summary: El equipo se separa en la búsqueda de un criminal, cuando ocurre una crisis. En medio de un desastre natural, deben luchar por sobrevivir. ¿Todos lo lograrán?... Espera la secuela próximamente
1. Chapter 1

_**Prólogo**_

**Los Angeles, California. 13 Octubre, 2010, 9:17 a.m.**

Tres hombres, Richard Watts, Franklin Johns y Steven Pollack fueron asesinados, los tres recibieron un disparo certero en la cabeza. Eran padres de familia, de condición socioeconómica media, sin ninguna relación aparentemente, excepto que estudiaron en la misma universidad, pero en diferentes carreras. El perfil dice que el sudes es hombre, entre 30 y 40 años, un francotirador con conocimiento militar. Las tres escenas indican que es organizado, no deja nada fuera de lugar. Es un sicario puro, probablemente fue contratado por un tercero. Después de tres días de investigación, el equipo de BAU determina que las tres víctimas estuvieron relacionadas con la muerte de una joven, Daniela Moreli, en 2001. Moreli murió fue atropellada una noche, nunca se supo el o los culpables, hasta el día de hoy. El padre de Moreli, August Moreli, contrató al sicario Evan Roberts, para encargarse de los 4 hombres que asesinaron a su hijo, el único que aún estaba con vida, era el conductor responsable, William Davis. ... El equipo se divide, Hotch y Reid se dirigen a la oficina de Moreli; Morgan y Emily a la posible ubicación del francotirador, un edificio abandonado al norte de la ciudad; mientras que JJ y Rossi van al apartamento de Davis. Mientras se dirigen a diferentes puntos de la ciudad, García se comunica con ellos vía conferencia...

M – Tienes algo nuevo, baby girl?

PG – Después de que la corte desestimó el caso contra Watts, Johns, Pollack y Davis; August Moreli siguió investigando, existen recibos sobre la contratación de diferentes detectives privados privada en los últimos 6 años, pero nunca hubo ningún avance...

H – Entonces, decide contratar a Roberts para hacer justicia por su propia mano...

P – García, porqué nunca se les condenó?

PG – La versión que manejó el abogado de Moreli era que Davis conducía el auto, pero él pudo probar que la noche en que murió Daniela, él se encontraba en Dallas.

R – Y era cierto?

PG – Pues, según el registro de vuelo, viajó 4 días antes y regresó un día después del accidente, pero fue entregado durante el juicio, no antes. El abogado de Moreli indicó que esa era una prueba fabricada, pero no lo pudo demostrar. Los otros tres también lograron liberarse por tecnicismos.

M – Así que, al no ser escuchado por la justicia, decide contratar a alguien para que haga el trabajo por él.

P – Bien García, gracias

PG – Cuídense, chicos.

* * *

Al llegar al edificio abandonado, Prentiss, Morgan y los otros 4 oficiales que los acompañan se separan en parejas y entran. Morgan y Prentiss se dirigen al tercer piso, mientras los demás barren los pisos 1 y 2.

La oficina de Moreli está en el sexto piso. Reid y Hotch se dirigen aprisa hacia ya. Entran al ascensor, tres oficiales se quedan en la entrada, en caso de que el sospechoso intente escapar.

Rossi y JJ van en auto hacia la casa de Davis por la carretera.

JJ – En parte entiendo la frustración de Moreli... Es decir, no justifica el hecho de que esté asesinando, pero si algo le pasara a Henry, y no pudiera al menos hacerle justicia...

R – Es una situación difícil para un padre, pero debemos hacer nuestro trabajo... JJ, pasa algo?

JJ – Mira alrededor, los postes...

* * *

H – Quinto piso...Lo que odio de los ascensores es su lentitud... Sucede algo?

R – No... tu odias la lentitud, yo no soporto el estar encerrado en un espacio tan cerrado... Espera... Sientes eso...

H – Ese movimiento, acaso es...

* * *

Prentiss y Morgan entran silenciosamente, se ve una luz en uno de los cuartos, se preparan, 1, 2, 3, y Morgan tira la puerta..

M – FBI! ALTO!

Evan Roberts está acostado en la cama, no tiene tiempo de nada, en cuestión de segundos, Morgan lo somete y empieza a esposar.

M – Evan Roberts, queda arrestado por los asesinatos de Richard Watts, Franklin Johns y Steven Pollack, tiene derecho a guardar silencio...

P – Morgan, qué es ese ruido?...

Sin dar tiempo a nada, y en forma sorpresiva, el suelo empieza sacudirse. Todo alrededor de Prentiss, Morgan y Roberts empieza a caerse, se escuchan el ruido y los gritos de las personas afuera, Roberts se separa de Morgan y corre hacia la puerta, los agentes lo persiguen, pero el techo se les viene encima.

En el ascensor, Hotch y Reid empiezan a golpearse contra las paredes, y caen al suelo. No tienen con qué aferrarse, en ese momento, escuchan con terror un fuerte ruido desde arriba del ascensor, y sienten como éste cae, hasta chocar contra el seguro en el tercer piso frenando en seco.

Rossi trata de tomar control de la camioneta, uno de los postes cae en la carretera, así que vira y cae sobre una zanja, no sin antes dar un par de vueltas, cayendo sobre el lado de JJ.

Mientras tanto, García espera en su guarida, sin imaginarse lo que está sucediendo en ese momento con sus amigos.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capítulo 2**_

**9:35 a.m.**

JJ abre los ojos lentamente. No puede enfocar la vista. Al observa el vidrio de la camioneta quebrado. Están volcados, pero su vista está borrosa. Era extraño. No podía escuchar ningún ruido. Sentía un olor fuerte, era una mezcla de aceite con combustible. Mira al conductor, la imagen está borrosa, no tiene idea de quien es, pero se ve agitado. Trata de levantarse, pero un fuerte dolor hace que vibre toda su columna vertebral. Cierra los ojos, y siente como se va desvaneciendo. La última imagen fue de su compañero moviendo sus labios, algo decía, pero no lograba escucharlo.

Rossi – JJ! Vamos, pequeña, reacciona!

Rossi intenta llamar, pero el celular no tiene señal, y tampoco funciona el radio. El agente observa alrededor, varios carros volcados, uno con un poste encima, se oyen gritos y pedidos de ayuda. Aún no han llegado los paramédicos. Pero necesita ayuda urgente. Se quita el cinturón y patea su puerta para salir. Algunos moretones y cortes, pero nada grave. Lo que le preocupa es la joven. Recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y tiene un horrible corte en la frente, trata de revisarla, no parecía haber fractura, sin embargo, es un hecho que tenía una contusión cerebral. Sale del auto, y grita por ayuda. En ese momento, como caídos del cielo, llegan los oficiales que iban en la patrulla detrás de ellos.

Oficial – Señor, está bien?!

Rossi – Estoy bien, es mi compañera, creo que tiene una contusión.

Oficial2 – Yo tengo experiencia en primeros auxilios, la revisaré

Rossi deja que entre y haga su trabajo. Observa a su alrededor, hay heridos, muertos, una fuerte explosión se oye. A 300 metros, un auto acaba de explotar.

Oficial – Parece una zona de guerra!

Rossi – Necesito comunicarme con mi gente!

Oficial – Señor, la radio está muerta, así como los celulares, estamos solos... Escuche, iré a ver a los demás accidentados, quédese aquí.

Rossi - JJ herida, sin forma de comunicarse con los demás, no podríamos estar peor

* * *

La tos de Emily es seca y dolorosa. Trata de moverse, pero el material encima de ella se lo impide. El polvo es demasiado, no puede ver con claridad y la cabeza está a punto de explotarle. Poco a poco, va arrastrándose. A pesar del dolor de cabeza, no parece tener otras heridas importantes, lo cual es un milagro. Logra sentarse y respira. Poco a poco va recordando que hacían ahí, entonces, con terror, observa a su alrededor.

Emily – Derek! Derek! Contestame!

No hay señales. Emily trata de ponerse de pie, pero entonces siente un fuerte tirón en su pierna. Una herida profunda, por la adrenalina no lo había sentido antes. Es un corte de al menos 7 centímetros, parece ser profunda, pero no puede permitir que eso la detenga, tiene que encontrar a su amigo.

Emily – Derek! Morgan!

En ese momento, ve como parte de la madera y latas empiezan a moverse. Ella se dirige hacia allá, lo más rápido que le permite la pierna. Desesperadamente, mueve el material, por fin, encuentra a su compañero.

Morgan – Ey... cómo te sientes!

Emily – De maravilla, y tu?

Morgan – Esto es el paraíso!

Emily – Puedes moverte?

Morgan intenta levantarse, pero no puede. Prentiss lo revisa, tiene varios cortes y golpes, pero no ve una herida importante. No entiende porqué no puede moverse.

Morgan – Emily, escucha...

Emily – Espera, trataré de...

Morgan – Prentiss!

Ambos se ven a los ojos. En la mirada de Morgan hay un brillo extraño, que su compañera no sabe definir...

Morgan – Emily, no puedo sentir mis piernas...

Emily – Espera, buscaré algo para poder moverte...

Morgan – Prentiss, por favor... Necesito que me pongas atención

La respiración de Morgan era irregular, él sabía que algo no estaba bien con él, por eso, necesitaba que su compañera se enfocara en salir de ahí, al menos, ella podría salvarse.

Morgan – Necesito que salgas y busques ayuda...

Emily – No, no lo haré, no voy a dejarte...

Morgan – Emily, es la única opción que me queda, entiendes? Los policías que venían con nosotros están abajo, búscalos.

Prentiss no sabía que hacer. No podía moverlo, se veía débil, pero no había heridas, así que probablemente tenía hemorragia interna. Él tenía razón, necesitaban ayuda médica urgente. Ella se quitó su chaqueta y lo colocó debajo de su cabeza. Tomó sus manos y lo miró fijamente...

Emily – Escúchame bien, Derek Morgan, te ordeno que me esperes... y que mantengas el ánimo, yo vendré pronto.

Morgan – Si señora, te estaré esperando.

* * *

_**9:48 a.m.**_

Will está terminando de vestir a su hijo, mientras espera a que su abuela llegue. Las salidas al parque, siempre emocionaba a su bebé. El olor a fresco, el ruido de niños jugando, la frescura y la paz que se vivía eran perfectos para un niño de año y medio. Escucha la puerta, y va a abrirla con Henry en brazos.

Will – Buenos días Sandy, Henry está casi listo. Pasa por favor.

Sandy – Gracias Will, cómo está mi pequeño campeón!

Will – Inquieto, él siente cuando vienes y se poné rebelde!

Sandy – Estás contento por salir con la abuela, no es así, pequeño?!

Will – Ja... Oye, si quieres pon la televisión un rato, mientras termino con Henry

Sandy enciende la televisión y va pasando los canales, pero una imagen de CNN le llama la atención, así que le sube el volumen...

Sandy – Will, dónde está JJ en este momento?

Will – En Los Angeles, me llamó esta mañana, me dijo que ya tenían identificado al sudes, y seguro regresaban hoy mismo.

En ese momento, Sandy dejó caer el control remoto, veía las imágenes, escuchaba, pero aún no podía reaccionar.

Sandy – Wi... Will!

El joven oye el grito de Sandy, así que entra apresuradamente en la sala. Su suegra está pálida, una lágrima se asoma en su mejilla, mientras ella trata desesperadamente por marcar por teléfono.

Will – Sandy, Sandy... por Dios, qué te pasa!

Sandy – Un terremoto... en Los Angeles, mira!

Will sube el volumen y se queda mudo al ver la noticia por televisión.

_**Un terremoto sacudió hace 15 minutos California, datos preliminares indican que tuvo una magnitud de 6,9° en la escala de Ritcher. En este momento, no hay comunicaciones, ni energía eléctrica. Se tienen noticias de choques múltiples y caos vial en varias carreteras, así como casas y algunos edificios viejos caídos parcial o totalmente. Nuestra unidad área en pocos minutos, sobrevolará la escena del desatre, para presentar las primeras imágenes...**_

Sandy – Will, JJ no contesta el teléfono...

Will – No me sorprende, se ha caído la señal telefónica en Los Angeles...

Sandy – A quién llamas?

Will – A la única persona que podrá localizarla...

En su guarida, García espera pacientemente la comunicación de sus compañeros. La rutina es simple, les da la información, luego, debe esperar de unos 20 minutos a una hora, mientras ellos atrapan al malo, y luego, le dan la buena noticia de que regresan a casa sin contratiempo, todos completos, sanos y salvos.

García – Oráculo de Quantico, habla si te sientes digno de escuchar la verdad!

Will – García, qué sabes de JJ?

García – Hola, honey. Iban camino a atrapar al sudes, dale tiempo, seguro ya te contesta...

Will – García, no sabes del terremoto?!

García – Un momento... cuál terremoto?!

* * *

Oscuridad. Calor. Era lo que Spencer Reid podía sentir en ese momento. No tenía cuanto tiempo había pasado, trato de levantarse, pero le dolía todo el cuerpo. Pasó su mano por la cabeza, sintió algo tibio bajando por detrás de su cabeza, trató de enderezarse, pero le dolía mucho el brazo izquierdo. Cerró los ojos e hizo esfuerzo, por fin, pudo sentarse, con la espalda contra la pared del ascensor. Poco a poco sus ojos fueron acostumbrándose a la poca luz, pudo distinguir, pero con dificultad un cuerpo inmóvil frente a él. Trato de acercarse, y le tomó el pulso, era débil, pero constante. Empezó a revisarlo, al ritmo que su brazo le permitía, su pierna derecha tenía una fractura expuesta, 5 centímetros más abajo de la rodilla, golpes, cortes, su respiración era lenta y lo más importante, aún no reaccionaba. Trató de marcar, pero no había señal.

Hotch – Mmm... Reid?

Reid – Hotch, no te muevas, trata de permanecer quieto...

Hotch – Qué pasó?

Reid – No estoy seguro, pudo ser un temblor o una bomba

Hotch – NO hay forma de comunicarnos con el exterior?

Reid – Me temo que no... AYUDA... POR FAVOR... ESTAMOS ATRAPADOS!

El silencio fue la única respuesta que pudo obtener, la situación era desesperante, a pesar del estrés que empezó a sentir, tenía que permanecer tranquilo, lo importante era sacar a Hotch para que recibiera ayuda médica.

Mientras Reid y Hotch estaban mal heridos, y atrapados en el ascensor, Rossi sostenía la mano de JJ, mientras el oficial, poco a poco iba sacándola del auto. Prentiss, con dificultad, se movía entre maderos y latas viejas, pero su mente estaba junto a su amigo, quien simplemente veía hacia una pequeña hendidura, por donde entraba un pequeño rayo de sol, la cual, le trajo un poco de paz, y así, poco a poco, Derek Morgan fue cerrando los ojos y cayendo en la inconsciencia.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capítulo 3**_

* * *

**9:55 a.m.**

PG – Buenas, soy Penelope García del FBI, necesito información sobre 6 agentes. Ellos están en Los Angeles, investigando una serie de homicios. Ellos estaban trabajando con el Detective Rossell, en la división 4.

- Señora, en este momento no le puedo dar información...

PG – No entiende! Estoy hablando de agentes del FBI

- Entiendo, pero Los Angeles es una zona de emergencia, aún no se ha podido establecer comunicación, lo sentimos.

PG – Lo sé pero... Qué diablos! Me cortó!

Kevin – Tienes que mantener la calma, cariño. En este momento deben estar recibiendo llamadas de muchas personas...

PG – No puedo estar tranquila, hasta que aparezcan mis niños...

Strauss – García, me acaban de informar, ha sabido algo?

PG – No señora, no hay señal y el Centro de Control de Riesgo tampoco me ha dado información.

Strauss – Siga intentando, hablaré con el director, para ver si es factible mandar otro equipo a la zona. Informeme inmediatamente si llega a saber algo

* * *

Reid respiraba con dificultad, su cabeza le dolía y no podía soportar el dolor de su brazo, pero tenía que actuar rápido. Sacó de su maletín un pequeño estuche lo abrió sacando unas pequeñas tijeras, y fue cortando el pantalón de para poder atender la fractura. Hotch empezó gemir, por más que Reid lo hizo con cuidado, el dolor era insoportable, pero aún así, trataba de mantener la calma y dejar al genio trabajar.

-Ok, escucha, tengo... una botella de alcohol, no es mucho, apenas son 250 ml, tengo gaza, y también un pañuelo limpio. Escucha, estás perdiendo mucha sangre, así que tengo que detener la hemorragia, no va a ser muy agradable.

-Qué hay que hacer en estos casos?

-Primero, tengo que detener la hemorragia haciendo presión sobre la herida, cuando haya bajado, tengo que vendarla, y luego mantener la pierna inmóvil. No podría hacer nada más, hasta que lleguen los paramédicos.

-De acuerdo... hazlo, confío en ti.- Reid tomó el pañuelo, lo dobló e hizo presión.

-Ahhhh... ahhhh- Los gemidos de Hotch se convirtieron en quejas de dolor, pero era necesario. Los segundos se volvieron minutos, mientras que el genio, empezó a sentir mareo y náusea, síntomas de una contusión, pero en ese momento, su prioridad, era detener el sangrado de su amigo.

* * *

Rossi y el oficial sacaron con cuidado el cuerpo de JJ.

-No parece tener fracturas, aunque esa herida es profunda.- El oficial cubrió su herida y le tomó el pulso. Rossi estaba a su lado sin pestañear. Estaba preocupado, en la carretera, sin auto, rodeado de heridos, era poco probable que pudieran llegar rápido a un hospital, no había forma de comunicarse y al mismo tiempo, no tenía idea de como estaba el resto del equipo.

-Escuche con esto será suficiente por ahora, tengo que ver en que puedo ayudar a los otros accidentados, mantengala quieta, pronto vendrá ayuda.

-Pero que pretende que haga?

-Escuche, pronto vendrá los bomberos o los paramédicos... Vea, si puedo encontrar un auto, vendré por ustedes de acuerdo? Pero debo atender a los demás.- Rossi tuvo que resignarse, sabía que la situación era difícil, pero necesitaba llevar a JJ a un hospital. La rubia no reaccionaba, por más intentos que hacía el agente. En escuchó un auto que se aproximaba, así que empezó a llamar su atención. Una pareja, la mujer iba conduciendo, mientras su acompañante sujetaba con fuerza su brazo, aparentemente dislocado...

-Gracias a Dios, necesito su ayuda, mi amiga está inconsciente, probablemente con una contusión, hay que llevarla urgente al hospital.

-Lo siento, mi hermano...

-Por favor, es urgente...

-Anne, ve, ayúdalo. Yo puedo soportar.

-Dios!... De acuerdo, dónde está?- Con la ayuda de la mujer, subieron con cuidado a JJ al auto y arrancaron. De camino, la rubia empezó a gemir y abrir los ojos.

-Pequeña, cómo te sientes?...

-Mmm... Rossi?

-Tranquila, ya vamos al hospital, solo aguanta un poco más.

* * *

**10:15 a.m.**

Entre ruinas y polvo, Prentiss trataba de moverse entre los escombros caídos en la escalera, y al mismo tiempo gritaba por ayuda, de alguna manera, debía sacar a Morgan. La pierna le latía y seguía sangrando. Pero no podía parar, aún cojeando, tenía que buscar alguien. Ya estaba en el segundo piso, cuando una tos llamó su atención.

-Agente Prentiss, ahhh, como está?- El oficial Michaels estaba bien, a pesar de algunos cortes.

-Por fin, escuche, el agente Morgan está arriba, no puede moverse, parece que tiene hemorragia interna, necesita apoyo médico.

-No es el único, mire a su derecha. Emily se acercó y observó al criminal que estaban buscando, aparentemente había caído por las escaleras durante el sismo y una estaca de más de un metro de largo lo había penetrado en el pecho. - El oficial Hunter está muerto, y no se nada de Wallace y Russell, solo estamos usted y yo. Aunque... señorita, su pierna.

-No es nada, debemos buscar paramédicos, bomberos, algo.

-Yo puedo ir, buscaré ayuda, pero hay que parar ese sangrado...

-No, yo estoy bien.

-Señorita, debe atenderse si quiere hacer algo por su amigo, puedo vendarle la pierna, encontré un viejo botiquín, hay vendas, permítete. - Emily no tenía otra alternativa, el novato oficial tenía razón, pero estaba preocupado por su amigo, quien en este momento, yacía inconsciente en el piso hecho ruinas.

* * *

**10:35 a.m.**

Por fin, paró la hemorragia, y Reid vendó la pierna. Hotch ya no gemía, eso preocupaba al genio. Al terminar, comprobó sus signos vitales. Respiración irregular, latidos débiles. Debían salir de ahí, y rápido. El joven empezó a llamar por auxilio, pero no escuchaba respuesta. Mientras tanto, las náuseas eran cada vez más constantes. Tomó un pedazo de gaza, la llenó de alcohol y se la puso en la cabeza, para detener un poco el sangrado, el ardor hizo que recobraba el sentido.

-Hotch, Hotch...- Reid se asustó, su compañero no respondía, tomó el alcohol con la esperanza de que reaccionara

-Mmmm... tranquilo... estoy despierto... Aún nada?...

-No, pero pronto vendrá apoyo, verás que...

En ese momento, un nuevo sismo. El ruido era escalofriante, Hotch y Reid escuchaban el crujir del metal, temerosos de que el ascensor terminara de caer. La primera reacción del joven fue cubrir a Hotch, esperando que la réplica terminara pronto. En ese momento, Rossi bajaba en brazos a su amiga del auto, la gente del hospital gritaban del terror. El agente se acercó a un poste y se sujetó, mientras veía a las personas huir, buscando un lugar abierto, mientras que una semi inconsciente JJ se sostenía de su compañero y cerraba los ojos rogando por despertar de esa pesadilla. Emily y Michaels se protegieron debajo de una mesa, para protegerse de los objetos que caían sobre ellos, mientras veían como parte del piso cayó al fondo. En ese instante, lo único que pasaba por la mente de Prentiss era su compañero, solo, mal herido, sin poder moverse.

* * *

-García, alguna novedad? - Strauss estaba nuevamente en la guarida de la analista. Le preocupaba el estado del equipo. Las primeras imágenes del desastre eran escalofriantes. Los jerarcas del FBI no habían aceptado enviar a más agentes a esa zona, eso correspondía a bomberos, paramédicos, Fuerza Nacional, pero no al Bureau.

-Me comuniqué con la Agencia Federal de Manejo de Emergencias, aún, pero no dicen que no tienen forma de localizarlos, debemos esperar. - La rubia estaba aterrada, no sabía que hacer, solo podía esperar a que alguno pudiera comunicarse. En ese momento, Kevin entra nuevamente a la oficina. Se sorprende al ver a Strauss, guarda un poco la compostura y se acomoda la camisa.

-Emmm... señora, con permiso. Penelope, ya estan las primeras imágenes del desastre, y parece que hubo una réplica hace unos minutos...

-No quiero verlo...

-Pero, Pen...

-No quiero, Kevin, lo único que deseo es escuchar que mis pequeños están bien, solo eso. - La desesperación de García era evidente, Kevin la abrazó. Strauss bajó la mirada, y decidió dejarlos solos.

* * *

-Pero que pasó. Otro terremoto.

-No, Hotch, fue una replica. No fue tan fuerte como el primero.- A pesar de la oscuridad, Hotch pudo distinguir que la respiración de Reid era profunda.

-Reid, no te estas sintiendo bien?

-No, estoy bien no te preocupes... AUXILIOOO! POR FAVOR! NECESITAMOS AYUDA!

-HOLA! HAY ALGUIEN EN EL ASCENSOR!

-SI! POR FAVOR, MI AMIGO TIENE UNA FRACTURA EXPUESTA NO PUEDE MOVERSE!

En el pasillo, un hombre de edad madura escuchaba respondía a los gritos desesperados de Reid por ayuda. Con él estaban un guarda de seguridad y una mujer.

-Debemos apresurarnos, Tiffany ve al primer a piso, creo haber escuchado una sirena, necesitaremos ayuda médica, Danny podrías traer algo que nos sirva para abrir las puertas del ascensor?

-Si, señor, vuelvo pronto.

Mientras tanto, el hombre se recuesta en la puerta del ascensor y espera.

-HOLA, TODAVÍA ESTÁN AHÍ?!

-NO SE PREOCUPE JOVEN, YA PRONTO ABRIREMOS EL ASCENSOR, USTED COMO ESTÁ?

-YO ESTOY BIEN, QUIÉN ES USTED?

-MI NOMBRE ES AUGUST, NO SE PREOCUPE, LO SACAREMOS DE AHÍ.

Reid estaba recostado en la pared, empezó a sentirse cansado, las fuerzas le iban abandonando, y no escuchó a su amigo que lo llamaba con desesperación.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capítulo 4**_

* * *

**10:40 a.m.**

En medio de la oscuridad, yacía Reid, inconsciente. Hotch, aunque estaba débil, sabía que algo pasaba con el joven. - Vamos, Reid, háblame, despierta!. - Trato de enderezarse, apesar de que minutos antes el genio le había advertido que tenía que mantener inmóvil la pierna. Ignorando el dolor, se arrastró hacia él y le movió la pierna, llamándolo, sin resultado.

A fuera del ascensor, August Moreli esperaba que el guarda trajera algo con el cual pudiera abrir esa puerta.

-AUXILIO, POR FAVOR, TODAVÍA ESTA AHÍ?!

-SI, USTED NO ES MISMO QUE HABLÓ PRIMERO! PASA ALGO CON EL MUCHACHO?

-MI AMIGO ESTÁ INCONSCIENTE, NO REACCIONA!

Tiffany salió del edificio, había caos, la gente buscaba una forma de salir de la zona e ir a sus casas o a hospitales, a dos cuadras estaba un camión de bomberos, así que corrió hacia él.

* * *

El oficial Michaels salió del edificio. Las 2 patrullas y la SVU de los agentes aún estaban en el sitio. No había señales de los otros 2 oficiales. Se acercó a la patrulla y encendió el radio. En ese momento escuchó una fuerte explosión que provenía del edificio apartamental del frente, posiblemente una fuga de gas. Trató nuevamente de usar el radio, -'Atención, soy el oficial Andrew Michaels, necesito apoyo en Black Canion, avenida 112, calles 25 y 26. Estábamos en un 1350 con agentes del FBI, pero el edificio colapso, uno de los oficiales murió, otros 2 están desaparecidos y uno de los agentes está en muy mala condición. Necesitamos apoyo médico de inmediato. También hubo una explosión en un edificio de apartamentos. Cambio."

-Aquí central, Michaels estamos enviando apoyo, pero deben esperar, la ciudad está en caos, durara varios minutos.-

-Gracias, central.- No había otra salida, Michaels sabía que en este momento los servicios de emergencia estaban colapsados, habría que esperar.

Emily llegó y encontró a un inconsciente Morgan. Estaba pálido. Prentiss tomó sus manos, estaban frías. Empezó a golpearle en la mejilla, tratando de que reaccionara. - Morgan, por Dios, Derek, me prometiste que aguantarías, por favor, despierta... Derek!- No había respuesta.

* * *

Rossi y JJ esperaban en un salón de emergencias temporal que se estaba terminando de acondicionar en el parqueo del hospital. La sala de urgencias había sufrido daños importantes en el primer sismo, así que médicos y enfermeros luchaban para atender a los pacientes que iban llegando. La rubia seguía mareada y con dolor, una enfermera le había puesto un vendaje improvisado mientras esperaba al médico, pero la cantidad de pacientes aumentaba con el pasar de los minutos. Rossi estaba preocupado por los demás, no habían tenido comunicación con ninguno desde que empezó esta tragedia. Revisaba constantemente el celular para saber cuando les llegaba señal.

-Rossi, qué te has comunicado con el equipo? - JJ había estado tan confundida, que hasta ese momento recordó al resto de sus amigos. Rossi no quería asustarla, pero tampoco podía engañarla. - Aún no he podido comunicarme con ninguno, pero no te preocupes, ellos están bien...- JJ arrugó la cara, no entendía lo que él le estaba diciendo. - Cómo puedes estar seguro de que están bien, si no has hablado con ellos? Tal vez García...

-JJ, no hay forma de comunicarnos con el exterior, no hay contacto telefónico...

-Pero se puede utilizar la línea de emergencia del Departamento de Estado, o el FEMA, los hospitales, cuerpos de bomberos y centrales de policía tienen acceso a ella cuando hay alerta roja. Al menos, para hablar a Quantico y decirle a García que estamos bien. - La seguridad de la joven impresionó a Rossi. - JJ, cómo sabes todo eso? - La agente le sonrió ante el comentario. - Tu confía, habla con el jefe de trauma, explícale la situación. Yo no me moveré de aquí.

* * *

**11:03 a.m.**

August Moreli no pensó que algo así iba a suceder ese día: se levantó, como todos los días, a las 6:30 a.m. Su esposa había fallecido en 1988, su única familia era su hija Daniela. Pero ella no estaba ese día para acompañarlo a desayunar, como no había estado los últimos 6 años. Dedicó todos sus esfuerzos para atrapar a los asesinos de su pequeña, pero la justicia se burló de su dolor. Ese día, Eva Roberts, un sicario de mala calaña, se encargaría del último de los criminales. Esa tarde, William Davis estaría muerto. Por fin habría hecho justicia para su hija. Pero aún así, nunca se recuperaría, Daniela no volvería a la vida. Ese día, como siempre encendió su auto y fue directo a su oficina. Roberts haría el trabajo a medio día, y llegaría a su oficina a las 2:00 p.m., para cobrar el último pago por su trabajo. Antes de bajar del auto, sacó de la guantera su M1911. Al terminar el día, ya no estaría en este mundo, por fin podría estar con su pequeña.

Pero, al final, el hombre propone y Dios dispone. Estaba finiquitando cosas en su oficina, cuando el mundo se puso de cabeza, el edificio se movía sin control, todo caía al suelo y parte del gran vidrial de su oficina se desquebrajo. August trató de sostenerse, pero el movimiento era tan fuerte que lo tiraba al suelo. Vio hacia la ventana, pensó que al final, la madre naturaleza se encargaría de unirlo con su hija, pero después de 58 segundos, la tierra se paralizó. August aún seguía convida. Desde la ventana, veía humo, se escuchaban gritos, sirenas, alarmas de autos, parte de un edificio en reconstrucción se había desplomado, pero aún así, el seguía vivo. En ese momento Tiffany entró asustada para asegurar que su jefe estaba bien. Él quería terminar con su vida, pero la vida le dio una oportunidad de sobrevivir, tomó su arma, la metió detras del pantalón y salió con ella y el guarda de ahí. Ahora estaba recostado en la puerta de un ascensor, tratando de darle esperanza a dos hombres que no conocía. No había podido hacer nada por su hija, pero al menos, por ellos, tal vez podría lograr algo.

* * *

Tiffany y tres bomberos entraron al edificio y pero al acercarse a las escaleras, pararon en seco.

Hotch estaba precupado por Reid. Con dificultad logró sentarse, y revisó su pulso, así como su respiración. Al ver su cabeza, comprobó con sorpresa la clase de herida que tenía. No era un simple corte, era muy profunda, y había perdido mucha sangre, lo que explicaba por que su pulso era tan débil. Lo recostó en el suelo, tomó la caza que minutos antes él chico se había puesto e hizo presión, como antes Reid hizo con su pierna. El dolor de la pierna era increíble, pero en ese momento, tenía que ignorarlo.

-DISCULPE, CUÁL ES SU NOMBRE!

-AUGUST MORELI, SON ANALISTA FINANCIERO, TRABAJO EN EL SEXTO PISO. Y USTEDES? - August Moreli era el hombre que venían a arrestar, irónico que ahora fuera él quien estaba junto a la puerta del ascensor, dándoles ánimo.

-AARON HOTCHNER Y SPENCER REID, SOMOS DEL FBI

-FBI? VIENEN A ARRESTAR A ALGUIEN?- En ese momento, Hotch no respondió, se odiaba a si mismo por tener dudas y no responder, pero le preocupaba quedarse ahí. Él aún no estaba bien, y su amigo seguía inconsciente.

-NO ES NECESARIO QUE ME CONTESTE, AGENTE. SE PORQUE ESTAS AQUÍ. - En ese momento, vio algo cerca de una de las puertas, en ese momento, empezó a sentir miedo tanto por ellos, como por él. Por la puerta que daba a las escaleras de emergencia, salía humo.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Capítulo 5**_

**11:10 a.m.**

Rossi no había tenido suerte. En el hospital no recibió ayuda, no había forma de comunicarse con el exterior, hasta que observó a varios soldados estaban armando un campamento temporal para la atención de los heridos. - Disculpe, soldado. Soy SSA David Rossi, se que están ocupados, pero de casualidad tienen un teléfono satelital?.

No muy lejos de ahí, Tiffany, la asistente de Mr Moreli discutía con uno de los bomberos, mientras intentaban alejar a la gente de la zona. - Escuche hay al menos 4 personas en el tercer piso, dos de ellos están atrapados en el ascensor y en muy mal estado, deben hacer algo!-, la asistente de Moreli estaba nerviosa por la situación. - Señorita, trate de calmarse, haremos todo lo posible para salvarlos, pero debemos primero controlar el incendio, y el camión está a 5 cuadras...

August abrió la puerta que daba a las escaleras de emergencia, humo salía del segundo piso. Un incendio, era lo último que faltaba. Aún no sabía nada de Danny y Tiffany, y no tenía idea de como sacar a esos hombres. En ese momento, escuchó pasos que se dirigían hacia él. -Mr Moreli, encontré este palancón! Podremos forzar la puerta.- El joven, corrió hacia la puerta y metió la larga y gruesa vara de metal entre la abertura de la puerta. - AARON, ME ESCUCHA! VAMOS A FORZAR LA PUERTA!

Hotch escuchaba ruidos de afuerta, y el sonido del metal que se veía forzado. Por fin, algo de esperanza. En ese momento, Reid empezó a mover la cabeza, tratando de recobrar el sentido. - Ey, Reid. Me escuchas?-

Mientras tanto, Emily acariciaba la frente de su compañero, mientras sentía el ácido de sus lágrimas en su piel. -Tienes que aguantar, un poco más, Derek- Los recuerdos le venían a la mente. Hacía ya tres años ingresó a este equipo. Con ellos, supo lo que era la convivir con una familia. No lo había buscado, no era ese su objetivo. Rossi, Hotch, JJ, Reid, García, Morgan, eran sus amigos y cómplices. Ahora, estaba a punto de perder a uno de ellos, y no sabía nada del resto. En ese momento, escuchó pasos que venían hacia ella. -AGENTE PRENTISS...-, Michaels subía con rápidez las escaleras junto con dos paramédicos. - MICHAELS, AQUÍ!

* * *

**11:25 a.m.**

Habían pasado 2 horas después del sismo. Will estaba en el edificio de BAU. Su esperanza era que García tuviera alguna noticia. En ese momento, García seguía llamando tanto a los números de sus amigos como a la Agencia Federal de Manejo de Emergencias, mientras Kevin monitoreaba la información en la red sobre el sismo.

**"Según el Servicio Geológico de los Estados Unidos, el terremoto fue de magnitud 6,9° en la escala de Richter con epicentro en el área de Chino Hills al este de la Ruta Interestatal de California 142, aproximadamente a 48 km al sureste del centro de Los Ángeles. Poco a poco se están estableciendo las comunicaciones de los servicios de emergencias. Las imagénes hablan por sí solas, en especial al sur de la ciudad, vemos edificios destruidos parcialmente, muchos están atrapados en los edificios y casas afectadas. Tenemos la confirmación al menos 12 incendios en diferentes zonas por lo que se está pidiendo el apoyo de cuerpos de bomberos de lugares cercanos a Los Angeles. También se ha confirmado el apoyo del ejercito, que se dirige a la zona, entre otros."**

-Por Dios, Kevin, apaga eso. Te dije que no quiero escuchar nada.

En ese momento, Will entraba a la oficina visiblemente agitado – García, has sabido algo?

-No, Will. Aún nada. Estoy llamando al FEMA, a la jefatura dónde estaban trabajando, a ellos pero aún nada.- El teléfono de García empieza a sonar y contesta inmediatamente.

- García, FBI

-Gracias a Dios! Por fin una voz conocida.- García le volvió el alma al cuerpo al oír la voz de Rossi, por primera vez, desde que empezó este desastre. -Oh Rossi, están bien? Dónde están?-

-Rossi, soy Will, JJ está bien?

-Escuchen, no puedo durar mucho tiempo, JJ está siendo atendida en el California Medical Center, íbamos en la carretera y chocamos. No es una herida grave, tiene una contusión leve así como varios raspones y golpes, pero sobre todo un corte profundo en la frente, pero está bien y consciente. Qué han sabido de los demás?

-No tenemos idea, cariño. Hasta ahora eres el único con el que hemos hablado.

-Ok, escuchen... El edificio hacia dónde iban Hotch y Reid está cerca, voy a ir. Tienen que estar pedientes de los teléfonos.

-Rossi, iré a Los Angeles de inmediato.

-Si, yo también, no me puedo quedar aquí mientras mis bebes están perdidos.

-García, escucha! Tienes que quedarte ahí, en el momento en que haya conexión, te necesitaremos. Debo colgar.

-Rossi, espera...- No dio tiempo a nada más. Devolvió el teléfono y se dirigió a la calle a buscar algún transporte. Hotch y Reid eran los más cercanos. Rogaba a Dios por que estuvieran bien, así como Prentiss y Morgan.

* * *

**11:40 a.m.**

-Ahhhh! MÁS FUERZA! UN POCO MÁS!

Después de mucho esfuerzo, las puertas empezaron a ceder. Se abrieron parcialmente, pero lo suficiente para que tanto Danny como Moreli entraran. -Usted debe ser Aaron, un gusto. August. - El hombre saluda de mano a Hotch, quien estaba sentado en el suelo, haciendo presión en la cabeza de Reid. - Gracias por abrirnos, él se desmayó hace casi una hora. Intentó reaccionar hace unos minutos, pero aún sigue mal.

-No tenemos tiempo, tenemos que salir de aquí, hay un incendio en el segundo piso y se está propagando! Mr Moreli, ayude a Aaron, yo llevaré al muchacho.

Los paramédicos empezaron a inmovilizar a Morgan para colocarlo en la camilla. Tenía el pulso débil, así como su respiración. Emily observaba asustada como era atendido su amigo. No había reaccionado desde que lo dejó para buscar ayuda. Se sentía inútil e impotente.

Después de unos minutos, bajaron a Morgan, pero Michaels no podía irse con ellos. -Agente Prentiss, escuche, debo quedarme hasta encontrar mis compañeros, vaya con su amigo, le deseo suerte.

-Ok, Michaels, de todo corazón, muchas gracias. -

* * *

**11:50 a.m.**

Hotch gemía de dolor, no podía apoyar su pierna, y para él era un infierno tener que moverse, pero no tenían otra opción. El incendio había iniciado cerca de las escaleras, por lo que no podían bajar por ahí, y el humo empezaba a subir hacia ellos, lo único que podían hacer en ese momento era subir al siguiente piso y esperar que los bomberos apagaran el incendio. También le preocupaba su amigo, que hasta el momento seguía sin responder. Cuando por fin llegaron al cuarto piso, buscaron un lugar cerca de una ventana. Danny con cuidado colocó a Reid en el suelo, y ayudó a Moreli a acomodar a Hotch en el suelo, y empezó a revisarlo. - Señor, su herida está sangrando nuevamente...- El joven iba a quitarle el vendaje, pero Hotch lo detuvo.

-Olvídese de mi, revise a mi amigo, él lleva inconsciente más de una hora.

-Señor, yo no soy paramédico.

-Pero al menos, busque alcohol o algo, para reanimarlo. Por favor.

-De acuerdo, señor. Veré que puedo hacer.

Mientras el guarda buscaba en el piso, August se acercó al ventanal, abajo se acercaba un camión de bomberos, había mucha gente alrededor. Hotch lo observaba. Ese era el hombre por el que habían ido a ese edificio, era un criminal, que había orquestado el asesinato de cuatro hombres. Sin embargo, arriesgó su vida por salvarlos. Pudo haber huido, pero no lo hizo. En ese momento, un sonido familiar sacó al jefe de unidad de su trance, era su celular.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Capítulo 6**_

* * *

En la ambulancia, los paramédicos luchaba por mantener a Morgan convida, ante la mirada aterrada de Prentiss.

-El pulso está bajando, 80 sobre 50, el oxímetro indica nivel de oxígeno entre 70 y 85%.-, Morgan había perdido el color, y no respondía. Prentiss estaba sentada, con sus manos juntas, sosteniendo su barbilla, con sus ojos húmedos. -Maldita sea, Derek, tienes que lograrlo, ya vamos a llegar al hospital, aguanta..."

* * *

En ese momento, Hotch escuchó con sorpresa su celular y contestó inmediatamente. - Bueno? Quién es?

-Aaron, soy Rossi... Cómo y dónde están? - El veterano inhaló y exhaló con profundamente y con alegría, escuchar a Hotch representaba un alivio para él.

-David, seguimos en el edificio, en el cuarto piso, tengo una fractura y Reid está inconsciente, hay un incendio en el segundo...- En ese momento Rossi sintió un balde de agua fría. La situación de sus dos amigos era preocupante. Estaba a varias cuadras del lugar, pero desde dónde estaba, podía ver humo. En ese momento, empezó a fallar la señal nuevamente...

-Aaron... me oyes?...

-David, qué has sabido de Morgan y Prentiss?... Dave... - Finalmente, se había ido la señal, pero al menos sabía que su colega estaba bien, aunque aún no sabía nada de JJ, Emily y Morgan.

Al mismo tiempo, JJ había sido suturada. Tenía una fea herida de 15 cm en su frente. Aún le dolía mucho la cabeza, pero había recobrado el sentido. En ese momento, empezó a buscar a Rossi, pero no había señales de él. Justo en ese momento, escuchó su celular, y contestó inmediatamente...

-Aló? García? Eres tú?

-OH DIOS! WILL, ES JJ! Oh, cariño, estás bien?! - García estaba feliz de escuchar por fin a su mejor amiga. En ese momento Will estaba fuera de la guarida hablando con Strauss, cuando escuchó a García. Inmediatamente entró...

-JJ, gracias a Dios, están amor?

-Si, estoy bien. García, qué sabes de los demás?

-Se que Rossi fue a buscar a Hotch y Reid, pero no se nada de Morgan y Prentiss... JJ? Hay mucho ruido, me escuchas?

-GARCÍA, WILL! - Nada, había perdido la señal, al menos sabía dónde estaba Rossi, pero aún así... Justo en ese momento, observó entrar a ER un paciente y detrás de él, una conmocionada Prentiss, que cojeaba.

-Emily, Emily! - En ese momento, al acercarse, vio con terror a Morgan incosciente, pálido, con una bomba de aire en la boca.

-JJ, gracias a Dios!

-Qué pasó?

-Nos cayó el techo encima, y él se llevó la peor parte! - En ese momento el enfermero les indicó que no podían seguir. Las dos observaban como su amigo era llevado con urgencia, y en ellas estaba el temor de no verlo nunca más convida.

* * *

**11:55 a.m.**

Finalmente Rossi llegó al lugar. Los bomberos estaban extinguiendo el incendio con rapidez. El agente se acercó a quien parecía estar a cargo – Disculpe, soy SSA David Rossi, del FBI. Dos agentes están atrapados en el cuarto piso y heridos.

- Escuche, estamos controlando el incendio, pronto podremos subir, pero necesito que se mantenga alejado de la zona. - Rossi revisó su celular, aún no había señal. Pensaba en Prentiss y Morgan, no tenía idea de como estaban, y luego, había dejado a JJ en el hospital. Empezó a desesperarse, cuando una nueva replica empezó a sentirse.

Danny apareció con un maletín de primeros auxilios. Tomó algodón, alcohol y lo puso cerca de la nariz de Reid, esperando una reacción. Hotch sentía como su pierna palpitaba, su pierna estaba sangrando y podía sentir como su carne se había desgarrado por el movimiento que había tenido que hacer para huir del incendio. Pero su preocupación era Reid, cuando por fin empezó a gemir.

-Mmmm... -Lentamente fue abriendo los ojos, observó un rostro borroso, pero desconocido para él. No recordaba dónde estaba. Empezó a sentir miedo, quién era ese hombre? Porqué no podía ver bien? - Quién es usted?... Dónde estoy?

-Reid! Soy Hotch! Estamos atrapados, hubo un terremoto, recuerdas? - El jóven se sentía aterrado. - Quién es? Hotch?! Quién es Hotch?

Justo en ese momento, el edificio nuevamente empezó a moverse, Hotch instintivamente sujetó con fuerza la mano de Reid, Danny observaba con miedo como todo empezaba a balancearse. August, quién por varios minutos estuvo perdido en sus pensamientos miraba con terror a la gente correr abajo. El más joven respondió apretando la mano de ese desconocido, al menos para él, sus ojos se humedecieron. No entendía que pasaba o dónde estaba, su respiración empezó a agitarse.

JJ trataba de convencer a Emily para ir a que atendieran su pierna, cuando la onda expansiva las alcanzó. Con terror vieron como todo se caía al suelo, la gente que podia corría hacia afuera, las dos mujeres se tomaron de las manos y se colocaron en el marco de una puerta.

Los médicos y enfermeros que atendían a Morgan, sostenieron el cuerpo del agente, esperaron a que la replica pasara... fueron 35 segundos, menos tiempo que el primer sismo y un poco más leve. Cuando al fin paró, JJ se dirigió a su compañera. - Emily, se que quieres estar pendiente de Morgan, yo también, pero debes ir y atenderte. Además, no ganamos nada aquí esperando. - Prentiss, de mala gana, hizo caso. Ambas agentes estaban asustadas, pero luchaban por no dejar que sus emociones las dominaran.

Cuando por fin el sismo ceso, Hotch y Danny pusieron atención en Reid: respiraba con dificultad y lloraba aterrado. Trató de levantarse pero el mareo no se lo permitió. Hotch lo tomó de los hombros y trató de calmarlo. -Reid, escucha. Tienes que tener calma, pronto vendrán por nosotros.

-Pero, quién es usted y quién es Reid?... Quiero irme, por favor! No quiero estar aquí!... -La voz del joven fue apagándose poco a poco, Hotch con miedo trataba de reanimarlo, pero era inútil. -Por favor, quiero ir...

* * *

**12:15 a.m.**

Los bomberos y paramédicos por fin pudieron ingresar y se dirigieron al cuarto piso. Rossi se quedó abajo, por más que intentó no lo dejaron entrar.

Danny le tomó el pulso del genio, cada vez era más débil. Hotch sacó su celular, sin señal. Empezó a revisarlo, observaba las fotos de su hijo, Haley, del equipo. No sabía si podrían salir vivos, y sobre todo, en qué condiciones quedaría Reid. Su confusión le preocupaba, de salir vivos de ahí, que consecuencias tendría? Se empezó a sentir culpable. Durante la primera hora de esta pesadilla, Reid se ocupó de atenderlo, y no se preocupó por él mismo, ahora, estaba tendido en el suelo frío. Guardó el teléfono y se aproximó a su amigo, acarició su cabeza, estaba frío y más pálido de lo que jamás había visto. August se acercó a él y puso su mano sobre su hombro.

-Debe tener fe, amigo.

-Es muy difícil tenerla en este momento.

-Escuche, por lo que usted nos contó, ese chico atendió su fractura con un contusión y hemorragia no es así? Es fuerte, lo va a lograr. Qué edad tiene?

-En unos meses cumple 29.

-Y es un agente, vaya! Es impresionante.

-No tiene ni idea. - Hotch sonrió mientras observaba a su compañero.

-Mi hija Daniela tendría 29. Estudió danza, y tenía deseos de abrir una escuela de baile. Pero usted ya lo sabía, no es así? - Hotch lo observó, pero no dijo nada. August sonrió al ver su reacción.

-Se porque ustedes dos están aquí. Me vinieron a buscar, no es así?

-Desde cuando lo sabe?

-Ja... Desde que estaban encerrados.

-Porqué no huyó?

-Le enseñé a mi hija que siempre había que enfrentar las consecuencias de nuestros actos. Porque al final, estas siempre nos alcanzan. Por eso mate a esos hombres, para hacerle justicia a ella.

Danny escuchaba la conversación entre esos hombres. - Señor, disculpe. Usted a quienes mató...

-Es mejor que no sepas los detalles, Danny. No soy un asesino, soy un padre que quiso honrar la memoria de su pequeña... dígame agente, tiene hijos? - Hotch bajó la mirada, hacía 3 meses que había enterrado a su esposa. En ese momento, el miedo a que le hiciera daño a su hijo, hizo que matara a Foyet a golpes. Por más que odiaba admitirlo, entendía a Moreli. Ruidos que venían de la escalera de emergencia llamó la atención de los tres hombres, por fin, la ayuda había llegado.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

* * *

**1:08 p.m.**

La puerta de emergencia del cuarto piso se abrió y entraron 3 paramédicos y 4 bomberos. Danny inmediatamente los llamó. Hotch observó con alivio a uno de los paramédicos atendiendo al más joven, mientras que el otro revisaba su pierna. Los bomberos le indicaron a Danny y August a bajar, pero August Moreli se negó, no saldría del edificio hasta asegurarse de ambos agentes salían con bien de ahí. - Ve tu, Danny, ya hiciste lo que podías...

-Señor, yo no puedo dejarlo aquí.

-No Danny. Tienes una esposa y una hija, gracias a Dios ellas no están en California ahora, pero aún así, ellas son tu prioridad.- El joven se resignó, abrazó al hombre que todos los días por 5 años entraba al edificio que resguardaba, que siempre había sido amable y respetuoso con él.

Mientras, Hotch le explicaba al paramédico los síntomas que había sufrido Reid. El profesional que atendía a Reid estaba preocupado, el desmayo, la amnesia, la hemorragia, y además, había notado sangrado proveniente de sus oídos. -Debemos sacarlo de aquí, y rápido, Chávez, encárgate de llevar al agente Hotchner...

-Un momento, no me iré sin Reid.

-Señor, lo siento, pero no podrá acompañarlo, lo vamos a remitir de inmediato al San Francisco General Hospital en helicóptero, probablemente necesitará cirugía.

* * *

**1:32 p.m.**

Media hora había pasado desde que el equipo médico subió a buscar a Reid y Hotch. Rossi estaba ansioso y preocupado. No entendía porqué estaban durando tanto. Le llamó la atención el movimiento que había afuera del edificio, así que se acercó a uno de los bomberos.

-Disculpe, pasa algo?

-Encontraron tres cuerpos calcinados en el segundo piso. Pero no se preocupe, encontraron a su gente, a uno de ellos lo están bajando en este momento...

-Y el otro? Qué pasa con el otro?

-Lo bajaran pronto, están dándole prioridad al caso más delicado. Disculpe, me necesitan...

En ese momento, un paramédico y 3 bomberos salían del edificio con una camilla, Rossi trataba de acercarse, pero la gente no le permitía aproximarse. Trató de adelantarse a la ambulancia y se acercó a la puerta. Con dificultad pudo ver a Reid, con un vendaje en la cabeza, tan blanco como una hoja de papel, y una bomba de oxígeno.

-Disculpen... escuche... Rossi jaló la manga de uno de los paramédicos con fuerza, no podían llevárselo sin decirle al menos a donde...

-Soy David Rossi, amigo de ese muchacho, dónde lo llevan? Cómo está?

-Vamos a llevarlo a un helipuerto unas cuantas calles de aquí... Va para el San Francisco General Hospital...

-A San Francisco? Por favor, déjenme ir con ustedes...

-Lo siento señor, vamos con otros pacientes, no podemos llevar a nadie más... Nos está atrasando, llame al hospital, ahora no podemos decirle nada más.

Sintiendo un gran dolor, soltó al hombre, mientras observaba a su amigo inconsciente. Sin esperar nada, cerraron la puerta y la ambulancia arrancó.

* * *

-No debe preocuparse, agente Prentiss, el corte no es profundo, y no hay signos de infección, quien atendió su pierna, supo como hacerlo...

-Bien, puede ponerle algo, y dejarme ir...

-Señorita, yo le recomendaría que no camine por ahora...

-Doctor, le agradezco, pero usted tiene aún muchos pacientes que atender, y yo 4 amigos de los que no se nada, haga lo suyo, y yo haré lo mío. - Emily no quería oírse grosera pero estaba preocupada por sus amigos, sobre todo por Morgan, que llevaba una hora en cirugía. No tenía idea de cómo estaba y eso la aterrorizaba.

En ese momento, JJ estaba esperando. tres de los 7 quirófanos estaban dañados por el sismo, por lo que le habían informado que, primero iban a estabilizar a Morgan, para luego trasladarlo a un centro médico alejado de la zona de peligro. Pero de eso hacía ya 40 minutos. Constantemente revisaba su celular, pero no había vuelto la señal. En ese momento un médico sale, llamando a la familia de Derek Morgan, JJ se levanta y se acerca. Es precisamente en esos instantes, cuando siente que la esperanza parece esfumarse...

* * *

**2:04 p.m.**

Después de media hora, Hotch iba en ambulancia hacia el hospital, y Rossi iba con él. Su pulso era constante, la presión un poco baja, pero iba consciente. Su pierna, que estaba con un soporte, se veía muy mal. Mientras iban de camino, Hotch le contaba a su amigo todo lo ocurrido...

-No reaccionó más Dave... simplemente colapsó, no sabía su nombre ni quien era yo...

-El se pondrá bien, Hotch...

-Sabes algo de Prentiss y Morgan?

-Aún no...

-Mmm... debes buscarlos, Dave.

-No te preocupes, iré en seguida, trata de obedecer a los médicos, al menos por esta vez.

Al llegar al lugar, Hotch fue ingresado en uno de los hospitales móviles instalados en los alrededores del Hospital. Antes de buscar a Emily y Morgan, Rossi buscó a JJ, ya que la había dejado sola hacía casi 2 horas. Por varios minutos dio vueltas por emergencias. Hombres, mujeres, niños golpeados, algunos levemente, otros graves.

-Rossi!

El agente giró y observó a Emily, quien cojeaba dirigiéndose hacia él. Sin pensarlo, la agente lo abrazó, y él le respondió.

-Emily, gracias a Dios! Y Morgan?

-No lo sé aún... estoy buscando a JJ. Lo llevaron a cirugía, Rossi, él está muy mal... No has sabido nada de Hotch y Reid? - El silencio de Rossi era al mismo tiempo ensordecedor. Su expresión hizo que Prentiss sintiera un gran escalofrío... -Dave, qué sabes de Reid y Hotch?

* * *

Después de haber dejado a Hotch en la ambulancia, August Moreli se dirigía a la casa del asesino de su hija. Estaba decidido, esto se terminaría ahora, sin importar nada.

En Quantico, Will había hecho algunas llamadas y gracias a un viejo amigo, tendría a su disposición una avioneta en cuestión de media hora. Dejaría a Henry con Sandy y viajaría inmediatamente a Los Angeles, no estaba dispuesto a esperar más tiempo, tenía que ir por su esposa. García finalmente pudo acceder a la base de datos del Hospital en LA, sabía que JJ y Prentiss habían sido atendidas y que Morgan estaba en cirugía, pero no tenía más información y aún no había noticias de Hotch, Reid y Rossi.

-Will, si te vas para LA, déjame ir contigo...

-García, recuerda lo que dijo Rossi

-Se lo que dijo, pero no puedo quedarme aquí sabiendo que mis niños están heridos.

Strauss nuevamente entra a la oficina de García, estaba vez su rostro estaba desdibujado, algo grave había pasado. - García, a dónde va?

-Señora, Will consiguió una avioneta, me voy con él a LA... Pasa algo?

-Me temo que si, y creo que dadas las circunstancias, es mejor que vaya. Se trata de los agentes Morgan y Reid...


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

* * *

**2:10 p.m.**

**Sobrevolando San Francisco**

_-SF General, unidad aérea 2, llevamos 3 pacientes en condición crítica... Samuel Wallace, 35 años, fracturas múltiples en ambas piernas y pulmón colapsado, Spencer Reid, 29 años, posible hematoma subdural y sujeto desconocido, entre 30 y 40 años, en este momento con paro cardiorespiratorio, le están aplicando RCP. Estamos a 5 minutos, necesitamos asistencia inmediata._

**Quantico, Virginia**

Will y García se dirigían al aeropuerto. Strauss autorizó el uso del jet de reserva para transportar a Will y García a San Francisco de inmediato. En el auto, García recordaba, con lágrimas en los ojos las palabras de Strauss... - Pude comunicarme con FEMA. En este momento están llevando a Reid a un hospital en San Francisco en estado crítico, por un posible traumatismo craneal. Va solo, ninguno miembro del equipo está con él, así que pienso que lo mejor es que se dirijan allá...

-Qué hay de Morgan, señora?

-El último parte médico indica que tiene un pulmón colapsado. Intentaron estabilizarlo para enviarlo a San Francisco como a Reid, pero su condición no permite que sea transportado, al mismo tiempo, las replicas constantes y el estado de los quirófanos hacen imposible que sea operado en Los Angeles. También tiene un traumatismo en la columna. Si logran estabilizarlo, podrán llevarlo, pero no dan muchas esperanzas... Lo siento.

* * *

-No debí dejarlo solo, no debí...-repetía constantemente Emily, en voz baja, después de oír la explicación de JJ sobre la condición de Morgan.

-Emily, no podías hacer nada... Todo esto va más allá de lo que hemos enfrentado antes.-La rubia intentaba calmar a su amiga mientras sujetaba su mano. Rossi había perdido su cara de poker habitual. Todo lo vivido en las últimas horas lo había destrozado completamente. La posibilidad de perder a Morgan y la incertidumbre de saber si Reid estaba aún convida le calcomía. Y aún tenía que hablar con Hotch. Pero en este momento, era necesario mantener la calma.

-Escuchen, ustedes dos quédense aquí, yo iré con Aaron. No se muevan de aquí.

-Rossi, espera... Y qué pasa con Spence. Se lo llevaron a San Francisco y está solo...

-No se, te juro que no sé, pero ahora no podemos hacer nada por él. Estén al tanto de los celulares, en caso de que haya señal, comuníquense con García e infórmenle donde está Reid para que le de seguimiento hasta que alguno de nosotros pueda estar con él, regresaré pronto.

* * *

**2:20 p.m.**

-Fractura expuesta de tibia, 5 cm de la rodilla, con desgarro de piel y músculo, presenta inflamación, sin embargo, no hay indicios de infección.

Hotch escuchaba a la enfermera y el médico hablar sobre su condición. 'Por supuesto que no hay infección', se decía a sí mismo, 'Reid se encargó de cuidar de mi pierna... Reid... por Dios, cómo estará'. Estaba desesperado. Necesitaba salir de ahí. Su equipo lo necesitaba. También pensaba en Moreli. Estaba libre y probablemente con el propósito de terminar lo que había empezado.

-Inmoviliza la pierna... Mr. Hotchner, por la complejidad de su fractura, será necesario una cirugía ortopédica. No podrá moverse...

-Imposible, deme algo para el dolor, un yeso y déjeme ir.

-No puedo hacer eso...

-MI EQUIPO ESTÁ EN PROBLEMAS!

-Y USTED PODRÍA PERDER SU PIERNA SI NO OBEDECE!...Escuche, entiendo lo que siente... Nosotros también perdimos amigos y compañeros por el terremoto, pero en su condición, no podrá hacer nada por los suyos. Mire a su alrededor, niños, padres, ancianos, además de policías, médicos, paramédicos, bomberos, heridos o muertos... Esto ha sido una tragedia para todos, hacemos lo posible por atender a todos, pero una mala actitud de su parte dificulta nuestro trabajo. No puedo amarrarlo a la camilla, pero le aseguro que no le será de ayuda a sus amigos si empeora su situación médica.

Hotch tuvo que desistir, para su pesar el doctor tenía razón. Después de que el médico y la enfermera se retiraron, Rossi llegó.

-Dave, qué has sabido?

-Se llevaron a Reid a San Francisco... No tenemos idea de como está. Prentiss está con JJ en el hospital...

-Cómo está ella? Y Morgan?

-Ella está bien, solo tiene un corte en la pierna, pero nada más.

-Y que hay de Morgan?

-Él está grave. Están haciendo todo lo posible, pero aún no ha respondido. Si mejora su condición, lo enviaran a San Francisco.

-JJ?

-Está con Prentiss.

-Espera, Reid está solo?

-No me dejaron ir con él... y si, está solo.

Hotch cerró los ojos y los cubrió con su mano. Era desesperante. -No es posible, Dave. Estaba consciente. Me atendió, detuvo mi hemorragia y luego vendó mi pierna, y ahora...

-Lo logrará Aaron, todos lo haremos.

* * *

Estaba a escasos 100 metros de la casa de William Davis, en un suburbio a las afueras de la ciudad. Muchos de los vecinos estaban acampando en el frente de las casas, otros habían cerrado sus casas y se habían ido de la ciudad quizás, o estaban buscando a sus seres queridos. Sin embargo, August Moreli no tenía un ser querido a quien buscar. Su hija estaba muerta, William Davis y sus amigos se la habían arrebatado. Aún llevaba su arma en el pantalón. La mayoría de las casas no habían sufrido daños importantes, a excepción de una. El frente había colapsado. Era la casa de Davis. Moreli se acercó, bomberos trataban de sacar a alguien de los escombros, los vecinos estaban alrededor, dos ellos sostenían a un desesperado William Davis, quien trataba de entrar. Desde donde estaba, Moreli observó sus golpes, en especial en el rostro. Cerca de él, su esposa lloraba desconsoladamente abrazando a su pequeño niño de, quien sabe, 3 o 4 años. Nadie le prestaba atención a August. Sentía que ese era el momento. Un balazo certero en la cabeza, y por fin el alma de su hija descansaría en paz, habría terminado su venganza, cuando uno de los bomberos salió entre los escombros con una niña en brazos. Los paramédicos trataban infructuosamente de resucitarla. Davis se arrodilló, lloraba sin control, les rogaba que hicieran algo por su niña, le gritaba a Dios que no se la quitara...

* * *

**2:45 p.m.**

-García, soy Emily...

-Oh, querida, gracias a Dios estás bien, cómo estás?

-Yo estoy bien, JJ está conmigo. Escucha, no sabemos cuanto durará la señal esta vez... se llevaron a Reid a San Francisco...

-Lo se, está en el General Hospital, Strauss autorizó que Will y yo viajáramos en el jet 2 hacia allá.

-En serio? Bien por ella.

-Si, ha estado muy preocupada por ustedes... Cómo está Derek?

-Hace un momento vino el cirujano que lo está atendiendo, lograron estabilizarlo y en cuestión de unos minutos lo sacarán de la ciudad en helicóptero, pero no estoy segura si lo irán a llevar al mismo lugar que Reid. JJ irá con él.

-Hotch y Rossi?

-A Hotch lo están atendiendo en otro sitio, no he podido verlo, Rossi dice que tiene una fractura abierta, pero está consciente. Escucha, no tengo idea de cuando podremos salir de la ciudad, necesitamos que estés al tanto de los chicos.

-Emily... por favor, cuídense.

-No te preocupes, aquí está JJ.

-García, hola.

-Hola, amor, quisiera hablar contigo, pero conmigo está alguien que desea escucharte...

-JJ, cómo estás?

-Asustada, desesperada. No se nada de Spence, Will. Y Morgan está grave...

-Lo sé, pero ten fe, ellos van a estar bien...

-Y Henry?

-Con Sandy, no te preocupes por él.

-Will, si algo me pasa...

-No, Jennifer, ni lo digas. Vas a estar bien, tu, Spencer, Morgan, todos... Te veré en San Francisco... Te amo

-Yo también te amo...

* * *

**3:15 p.m.**

**SF General Hospital**

En el quirófano 4, el neurocirujano Daniel Samuels y su equipo atendían a Reid. Sus sentidos vitales estaban estables, pero tenía una hemorragia que estaba comprimiendo el tejido cerebral.

-Ok, muchachos, tenemos que trabajar con rapidez: haremos una perforación en su cráneo para drenar la sangre y disminuir la presión, esperemos que no haya coágulos sólidos, sino tendremos que hacer una craneotomía... Ericka, escalpelo...

* * *

-Hicimos lo posible señor, lo sentimos...

-NOOO... NOOO... RACHEEEELLLL...!

Después de varios minutos, Rachel Davis, de 7 años, yacía inerte en el pasto de lo que había sido su casa. Su madre estaba en shock, abrazaba a su hijo, y su vista esta perdida, mientras William Davis se tiró encima de uno de los paramédicos que habían tratado de salvar a su hija...

-USTEDES LA MATARON, USTEDES LA MATARON...

Un hombre lo tomó de los hombros y los separó...

-DÉJENME, ÉL LA MATÓ, MATÓ A MI NIÑA...

-NO ES CIERTO, ELLOS HICIERON LO POSIBLE POR SALVARLA, LO SABE... Y CREE QUE CON ESTO LA VA A REVIVIR?! WILLIAM, REACCIONE!

En ese momento, sus piernas empezaron a flaquear. Davis cayó sobre sus rodillas y lloró desconsoladamente, mientras August Moreli lo abrazaba. En ese momento, por extraño o absurdo que parezca, mientras consolaba al asesino de su hija, August había alcanzado por fin lo que inconscientemente había buscado después de perder a Daniela: la paz que solo el perdón puede traer.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

* * *

August Moreli tomó el volante de su auto, y se alejó de la casa de William Davis. No pudo, sencillamente, no pudo. Lo extraño era que no se sentía mal ni culpable. Tenía una sensación de paz que no podía ni podría explicar. La venganza no haría que Daniela volviera, solo engendraría más dolor. Era el momento de hacer lo correcto, por ella, por Dani.

Mientras tanto, una lucha por la vida ocurría en un quirófano de San Francisco

-La presión está bajando, 60 sobre 90...

-Está fibrilando...

-Las paletas en 50... listos... despejen!...

-Uno, dos, tres... cómo está la presión?

-No reacciona, sigue igual

-Administren 50 de epinefrina. Súbalo a 100... listos... despejen!...

Por fin Hotch concilió el sueño. Rossi buscaba la manera de poder movilizar a Hotch a San Francisco, mientras Emily estaba esperando junto su cama, hablando por teléfono con JJ... Justo en ese instante, después de mucho tiempo de luchar, el cirujano encargado terminaba... **_-Hora de la muerte, 5:45 p.m._**

* * *

-No entiendo, llevan horas con Morgan, cómo que no tienen información de su estado.

-No se, aquí también es un caos, no paran de llegar pacientes, los salones de espera están llenos...

-Si, supongo que la situación es apremiante. Y no sabes nada de Reid?

-Aún nada, García y Will ya llegaron a San Francisco, así que en cualquier momento García sabrá alguna cosa, y yo estoy esperando a Will

-Al menos no estarás sola. Escucha, cualquier cosa que sepas, llámanos, cuando podamos conseguir un medio para llevar a Hotch a SF, te haremos saber.

Al momento en que JJ colgó, escuchó a un cirujano preguntar por la familia de Morgan.

* * *

-Buenas, buenas, enfermera... disculpe... estoy buscando información sobre uno de sus pacientes, Spencer Reid... -Por más que intentaba llamar la atención, las enfermeras iban de un lado a otro. La sala de espera estaba llena y no había campo ni para un alfiler. Pero García no es de las personas que esperan en un rincón a ser atendidas, así que aprovechó la distracción y entró a los pabellones internos. De alguna forma o de otra, sabría como estaba su amigo. Caminó por todas partes, pero no sabía que hacer o a donde dirigirse, hasta que se encontró con un cirujano...

-Señorita, disculpe, que está haciendo aquí? -El médico, que portaba su uniforme celeste y gorra, era alto, con buen físico, una penetrante mirada y una voz varonil. García perdió por un instante la cordura y tosió un poco...

-Soy Penelope, estoy buscando a uno de mis niños, lo trajeron aquí en condición delicada, y no me han dicho nada sobre él.

-Oh, entiendo. Si me dice el nombre de su hijo, con gusto le ayudaré...

-Mi qué? Oh no, no es... escuche, él no es nada mio, al menos, no de sangre, pero es más que eso, es mi familia, y se lo trajeron muy grave, está solo, necesita de mi.

-Entiendo. Cómo se llama?

-Reid, Spencer Reid. Vino de Los Ángeles en helicóptero con un trauma craneal o algo así.

-Bien, lo buscaré, pero necesito que vaya a la sala de espera, le prometo que apenas sepa algo, la buscaré.

-Gracias, yo iré afuera... esperaré por usted... Disculpe, cuál es su nombre?

-Soy Andrew, un gusto Penelope. Ahora vaya...

La rubia caminó a toda velocidad, algo en ese doctor la llenaba de confianza, sabía que pronto vendría, ojalá con buenas noticias.

* * *

-Muchas gracias soldado.

Por fin, Rossi consiguió que unos soldados de la brigada médica estuvieran dispuestos a movilizar a Hotch a San Francisco. Iría solo, con otros pacientes, pero al menos podrían estar todos juntos. Prentiss y él podrían viajar por otros medios. Pero en ese momento, su celular sonó.

-David, cómo estás?

-Bien Erin. De hecho, extrañamente no me pasó nada, solo unos raspones. Has sabido algo?

-Aún no, lo último que supe es que ambos están en cirugía. Se que Prentiss y Jareau están bien, pero no se nada de Aaron.

-Tiene una fractura expuesta, necesitará cirugía, pero como aquí no hay forma de operarlo, conseguí ayuda de unos soldados para llevarlo a San Francisco.

-Es una buena jugada, David. Cualquier cosa, te agradecería que me avisaras.

-Lo mismo te digo, Erin. Gracias por tu preocupación.

Era extraño. La dura Erin Strauss realmente mostraba preocupación por el equipo. Justo 3 meses antes, había enfrentado al equipo por la investigación de la muerte de Foyet, pero ahora, estaba haciendo todo lo posible para ayudarlos. -'Es muy extraña en verdad'.

* * *

Habían pasado 10 minutos desde que García se encontró con Andrew. Entonces, por la puerta al pabellón de cirugía, se salió el médico que le hizo una seña a García. Por fin sabría cómo estaba su wonder boy. Quería tener fe y esperanza, si alguien podía superar algo así, era Reid. Pero algo en la mirada del doctor hizo que la analista sintiera escalofríos.

-Penelope, acompáñeme por favor, es importante.

* * *

Will entró a la sala de espera a toda velocidad. Sentía una gran opresión en el pecho, necesitaba ver a su mujer, saber que estaba bien. Pero nada. No había señales de ella. Siguió buscando cuando, en un rincón, vio a la mujer que amaba, sentada, tapándose la cara con sus dos manos. Él se acercó y se sentó a su lado. Le acarició el cabello, y ella inmediatamente lo volvió a ver, con los ojos rojos, llenos de lágrimas. No era la misma que había salido de su casa tres días antes, la venda que ocultaba el corte en su frente, las bolsas debajo de sus ojos, como si no hubiese dormido por días y su palidez la hacían ver destruida, y en cierta forma, lo estaba, al menos, por dentro.

-JJ, cariño.

La rubia no dijo nada, simplemente se recostó en su hombro, y él la abrazó. Se quedaron en silencio, ignorando los ruidos de pacientes y enfermeros. Solo se escuchaba los sollozos de la joven.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

* * *

Will abrazaba a JJ, quien aún no había dicho ni una sola palabra. Finalmente, se calmó un poco. -Cariño, algo pasó con Morgan?

-Acabo de hablar con una enfermera. Tuvo una complicación, un hemotorax, fue declarado muerto hace 15 minutos, pero justo cuando iban a sacar su cuerpo, tuvo signos vitales, leves, pero ahí estaban, así que aún están en el quirófano con él. Lo importante es que, si sobrevive, es posible que no vuelva a caminar.

-Oh, cariño, lo siento tanto.

-Te imaginas? Morgan no podrá soportar vivir condenado a una silla de ruedas.

-No lo subestimas JJ, él es fuerte y con carácter, luchará hasta el final, estoy seguro que podrá caminar, y si no, al menos sabrá como adaptarse. Es demasiado terco para dejarse morir.

-Ja, supongo que tienes razón, es solo que... no se, Will, es difícil, es joven, fuerte, sano, y ahora...

-Ten fe, cariño. Y él no estará solo, tiene a su familia y a nosotros.

-Supiste algo de Spence?

-No, García y yo nos separamos al llegar al aeropuerto.

En ese momento, Andrew llevó a Garcia a un lugar aparte de la gente.

-Si sucedió algo con Reid, por favor, dígamelo de una vez, sin anestesia.

-Bien, lo trajeron con un hematoma subdural...

-Disculpa, un qué?

-Es una hemorragia en el cerebro, que va ejerciendo presión, similar a un aneurisma. Normalmente se dan por traumas graves. Intentaron drenar la sangre, pero encontraron coágulos que peligraban su vida, así que están realizándole en este momento una craneotomía.

-Dios mio... y que efectos secundarios podría sufrir?

-No podemos precisarlos en este momento, pueden pasar una infinidad de cosas, pero por el momento, está estable. Hay que esperar aún. Pero te prometo informarte apenas sepa alguna cosa.

-Gracias, Andrew.

* * *

**7:48 p.m.**

Rossi y Emily van en una de las SVU detrás del vehículo que lleva a Hotch y otros pacientes a San Francisco. Poco a poco, Rossi despierta. Ha dormido la última hora, aún así, se siente agotado.

-Emily, cuánto falta?

-Creo que media hora, hemos tenido que parar mucho, y nos desviamos, porque una parte de la carretera colapsó.

-JJ y García han llamado? Hay algo nuevo sobre Reid y Morgan? - En ese momento, Prentiss no halló que decirle.

-Emily? Qué pasa?

-Ambas llamaron hace un rato. Morgan tuvo un hemotorax, estuvo muerto 6 minutos.

-Muerto?! Pero él...

-Lo logró, en este momento lo están llevando a UCI. Sin embargo, tiene una lesión en la columna... dicen que no podrá volver a caminar.

-Dios! Hay... hay que llamar a la familia...

-Will ya llamó a Fran.

-Qué hay de Reid?

-En este momento le están haciendo una craneotomía, García no sabe nada más.

-Esto es una pesadilla. - El más viejo se cubrió la boca y respiró hondo. Se preguntó cómo el equipo iba a ser frente a algo así. Pero luego volvió a ver a su amiga, que iba conduciendo. Tenía una expresión fría, sin mostrar un solo gesto.

-Prentiss, porqué no descansas, yo conduzco.

-Olvídalo, no pienso perder la ambulancia. Duerme tu...

-Pero Emily...

-ESTOY BIEN ROSSI! -En ese momento, la joven cerró los ojos y trató de controlarse. -Lo siento, David. Yo estoy bien, tu descansa.

* * *

**8:02 p.m.**

Muchos familiares se habían ido,el movimiento había disminuido, pero García seguía ahí, inmóvil, esperando alguna noticia. No dejaba de pensar en Morgan. Deseaba tanto estar con él, abrazarlo y decirle que todo iba a estar bien, pero al mismo tiempo, no quería separarse de Reid. Él estaba solo en este mundo. Morgan tenía a su familia, pero Reid? Su madre estaba enferma y su padre siempre estuvo ausente. Y ahora estaba en una mesa, con su cabeza abierta. Dios! Su mente... Qué sería de él? Siempre dependió de su cerebro, pero cuáles serían las consecuencias ahora?

-Penelope?! - La rubia alza su vista. No se había percatado que el médico de antes se había sentado a su lado. -Disculpa, no quise asustarte, te traje un café.

-Gracias, no debió molestarse.

-No lo es...

-Ha sabido alguna cosa de mi amigo?

-Sigue en cirugía, pero está estable, por el momento, no ha habido ninguna complicación. Si continúa así, podrán terminar en cuestión de una hora o menos.

-Oh, gracias a Dios... Andrew, no se como agradecerle...

-No se preocupe, ahora tómese ese café, y trate de descansar un poco, cuando salga de cirugía le avisaré.

* * *

**8:35 p.m.**

En el quirófano 4, el Dr Samuels pudo eliminar 2 coágulos formados en el cerebro y había parado la hemorragia...

-Cómo está la presión?

-90 sobre 130, signos vitales estables

-Oxímetro?

-Niveles normales

-Ok empecemos a cerrar... Muchacho, lo has hecho bien hasta ahora, un poco más y podrás descansar.

Al otro lado de la ciudad, Morgan descansaba en una cama de UCI. Por fin habían autorizado a JJ ver a su compañero, mientras Will llamaba a su casa para saber de Henry. Por la cantidad de pacientes traídos de la zona de emergencia, el agente estaba en una sala compartida.

Tenía un tubo torácico, además de que era ayudado por un respirador artificial. Tenía puesto un IV y su corazón era monitoreado. Estaba pálido y frío. JJ se sentó a su lado y esperó. Pasaron varios minutos, y la rubia empezó a sentirse mareada. Se apoyó en su mano, y cerró los ojos, esperando que se pasara. Entonces escuchó a Will acercándose y trató de incorporarse, pero perdió el equilibrio al ponerse de pie.

-JJ! Estás bien?

-Si... no es nada, creo que me paré muy rápido...

-Estás pálida y fría... no has comido nada desde que esto empezó no es así.

-Estoy bien Will

-No, no lo estás. Veré si puedo conseguir algo para que cenes...

-Will, no necesito...

-Escucha, se que quieres estar pendiente de Morgan, pero en nada lo podrás ayudar si te enfermas. No tardaré, de acuerdo?

-Ok.

Justo en ese instante, los paramédicos ingresaban a Hotch al hospital dónde Reid estaba internado. Rossi y Emily bajaron la camioneta y alcanzaron a Hotch, quien iba dormido. Emily pudo observar una capa de sudor en la frente de su jefe, y una palidez que no tenía antes. Dos de los pacientes que iban con él fueron llevados a cirugía por complicaciones, Hotch y el otro paciente, estarían en otra sala, esperando la revisión del médico de planta. Rossi y Prentiss, observaban como eran ingresados los otros pacientes, mientras dejaban a Hotch a un lado en el pasillo.

-Disculpe, enfermera... Mi amigo tiene fiebre y perdió mucha sangre, necesita que lo atiendan. -La apurada enfermera no se detuvo... -Pronto vendrá un doctor, dele unos minutos.

-Pero... qué les pasa! Van a dejar a Hotch aquí!

-Emily, cálmate. Ya vendrá el médico.

-Él está con calentura, lleva horas en esa camilla, hasta lo enviaron en auto desde Los Ángeles y ahora simplemente lo dejan en un pasillo, como si fuera un perro!

-Prentiss, por favor... García está llamando, por favor, manten la calma... García, ya estamos en el hospital, uno de nosotros subirá contigo...

-Reid ya salió de cirugía... Lo logró!

-Está bien? Estás segura?

-Andrew, un doctor, me dijo que salió bien de la operación. Lograron detener la hemorragia... Ahora hay que esperar, aún tengo que hablar con el cirujano que lo operó, pero al menos ya salió de eso.

-De acuerdo, uno de nosotros irá de una vez... Nos vemos... Prentiss, escuchaste?

-Si, qué bueno.

-Qué pasa contigo? Y no me digas que no es nada, estás molesta, impaciente.

-El techo de un edificio nos cayó encima a Morgan y a mi. Tuvieron que abrirle la cabeza a Reid, Hotch tiene una fractura y fiebre... cómo crees que deba sentirme?

-Todo está saliendo bien...

-Así! Crees que está bien que Morgan no pueda caminar? Te imaginas lo que puede pasar con Reid ahora? Le operaron el cerebro, por el amor de Dios! Es solo que... no sé... no es justo. Hotch me contó que Moreli estaba en el mismo edificio, unos pisos arriba, y él salió como si nada. Un asesino está vivo y libre, mientras que si nuestros amigos sobreviven, no serán nunca más lo mismos. Y yo estoy aquí... estuve en la misma situación de Morgan, nos separaban unos cuántos metros, y solo tengo un corte en la pierna. Qué me dices a eso? A veces... a veces la vida es un asco. Estoy aterrada, y molesta, y no sé que hacer para ayudarlos, me siento como una inútil.

-Cuando esto termine, ellos necesitarán más que nada nuestra fortaleza y positivismo. Te aseguro que yo me he sentido igual que tu. Tuve que sacar a JJ del auto, inconsciente. Vi cuando llevaban a Reid a la ambulancia, casi sin vida y acompañé a Hotch. Él estaba con mucho dolor, y aún así, lo único que pensaba era en Reid y que no pudo hacer nada por él. Igual que tu, hoy me sentí el ser más inútil del mundo. Pero tienes idea de cuántas personas murieron hoy, y nuestros muchachos siguen luchando, contra todo. Eso es suficiente razón para que tengamos fe y seamos fuertes. Ahora voy subir...

-No, quédate con Hotch, quisiera ver a Reid, si no te molesta...

-De acuerdo. Ve.

* * *

**8:40 p.m.**

**Los Ángeles**

La jefatura de policía en el distrito 4 estaba dañada, pero seguía funcionando. Muchos efectivos estaban en las calles, previniendo los saqueos que eran comunes en momentos de desastres. El detective Russell de Homicidios estaba preocupado. Poco después de que volvió la señal telefónica, se comunicó con BAU y le informaron la situación de los agentes. Entendía la situación, pero había perdido 4 oficiales y un detective producto del sismo, y aún no habían podido atrapar al autor intelectual de los homicidios de Watts, Johns y Pollack. Pero en ese momento fue interrumpido por un hombre.

-Disculpe señor, me dijeron que usted es el detective encargado de los homicidios de tres hombres, Richard Watts, Franklin Johns y Steven Pollack.

-Si señor, detective Russell, Homicidios, y usted es...

-Soy August Moreli, vengo a entregarme detective. Yo contraté a un sicario para que los asesinara y también a William Davis...

**8:42 p.m.**

**San Francisco**

-Oh, Emily gracias a Dios! -García abrazó a Prentiss con gran emoción, por fin veía a una de sus amigas. -Qué te pasó en la pierna?

-Descuida, es solo un corte. Y Reid?

-Estoy esperando al cirujano. Pero Andrew me dijo que ya lo están llevando a UCI...

-Andrew?

-Si, es un doctor muy amable, ya lo conocerás...

-Familia de Spencer Reid! -En ese momento las dos mujeres vuelven a ver a un doctor bajo de estatura, delgado y voz agradable llamando.

-Nosotras somos su familia, cómo está él?

-Bueno, tuvimos que hacerle una craneotomía, pero evolucionó muy bien. Logramos extraer dos coágulos que hacían peligrar su vida. Está reaccionando bien, pero dado la complejidad de la cirugía, decidimos tenerlo en coma inducido.

-Disculpe, qué quiere decir con eso?

-Aunque no tuvimos problemas, cualquier cirugía de este tipo conlleva peligros. Al inducirlo al coma artificial, damos tiempo a que sane la incisión que se le hizo sin peligrar su vida y evitamos la formación de nuevos coágulos

-Cuánto durara así?

-Al meno días, mientras no haya ninguna complicación.

-Pero tendrá alguna secuela?

-No puedo decirlo con exactitud ahora, hasta que despierte.

-Entonces, tendremos que esperar 4 días para saber si estará bien o no.

-Lo siento, pero es lo que procede en este caso.

-Está bien doctor. Podemos verlo?

-Si, la enfermera les dará ropa apropiada para que puedan entrar a su cuarto. Esperen unos minutos.

-Gracias

* * *

-Mmmm... Dave? -Hotch despertó y observó a su amigo, dormido en una silla a su lado. Se sentía cansado y con frío. Al mirar alrededor, vio que ya estaban en San Francisco.

-Hotch! Cómo te sientes?

-Tengo un poco de frio. Qué has sabido?

-Me llamó Emily, Reid salio bien de la operación, está en UCI

-Gracias a Dios, y Morgan.

-Está vivo y recuperándose. Todo está saliendo bien amigo, solo falta que tu te recuperes... -En ese momento Rossi tomó la mano de su amigo y jefe, pero se sorprendió al sentirla tan caliente. No lo había notado hasta ahora, pero también se veía sonrojado, prueba inequívoca de que tenía fiebre. Recordó entonces que aún no había sido atendido por ningún doctor, y llevaban ya mucho tiempo ahí.

-No es nada, David.

-No me parece... Disculpe!... Doctor! Mi amigo lleva mucho tiempo esperando...

-Tiene que esperar hasta que...

-TIENE UNA FRACTURA EXPUESTA Y FIEBRE! LE EXIJO QUE LO ATIENDA!

-Escuche, tenemos muchos pacientes...

-En Los Angeles dijeron que podía perder la pierna, por eso lo enviaron acá, y ahora ustedes lo dejan en un rincón?! Escuche, si no atienden a mi amigo, me encargaré de que el FBI los demande... -El médico lo observó sorprendido... -Si, él es agente del FBI, así que atiéndelo!

Ante la actitud amenazante de Rossi, el doctor revisó a Hotch. El temor de Rossi era que, después de todo, esto aún no terminaba.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

* * *

**10:35 p.m.**

Era la cama 36 de UCI, donde estaba Reid. Varias máquinas estaban conectadas a su cuerpo. Su respiración y pulso eran estables, pero no había ninguna otra reacción. Si no fuera por el pitido de las máquinas, García y Emily hubieran pensado que estaba sin vida. Se veía pálido, como una hoja de papel, inmóvil. Tenía un vendaje que cubría toda su cabeza, desde la nuca hasta unos 5 cm de la frente. Las manchas oscuras alrededor de sus ojos se habían acentuado más, y era ayudado con un respirador. En mucho distaba al joven inquieto y lleno de vida que conocían. No escuchaban una recitación de hechos científicos e históricos ni aquellas divagaciones largas a los que ya se habían acostumbrado. García acercó una silla a su cama y tomó su mano izquierda entre las de ella. Su mano delgada y larga, estaba fría e inerte. Prentiss se acercó al otro lado de la cama. Era extraño, pensó, porque incluso cuando dormía en el avión, se veía atisbo de vida en él, pero ahora, era diferente. Acarició su mejilla y sonrió al recordar el primer Halloween que pasó con el equipo hacía 2 años. Fue inolvidable por que ese día conocieron a Rossi, y también por el divertido susto que le pegó Reid a Morgan, cuando le murmuró en el cuello con una horripilante máscara. El genio siempre disfrutaba Halloween. Era justo en esos días, que el niño interno de Reid, el cual nunca pudo dejar ir cuando era pequeño, salía a la luz. García escuchó un sollozo y volvió a ver a su amiga, que, sin darse cuenta, dejo ir las lágrimas. -Prentiss, él lo va a lograr... Es demasiado terco para dejarse ir. -La trigueña le sonrió y sujetó su otra mano con fuerza y se acercó a su rostro. -Aguanta Reid... Te prometo que, cuando esto termine, seré toda tuya en Halloween, pero debes luchar, estamos?- La agente esperó, deseando alguna señal. Se acercó a él y le besó la frente. -García, quédate con él, voy a ir con Hotch.

Dos pisos abajo, Rossi esperaba en una sala, mientras Hotch era valorado por un cirujano ortopédico. Después de varios minutos sin saber nada, por fin el médico salió. -La familia de Aaron Hotchner?

-Yo, dígame doctor...

-Bueno, tenemos una situación. Probablemente por el constante movimiento en que estuvo expuesto las últimas horas, parte de la carne y el músculo fueron desgarrados, además, presenta una infección, que podría poner en peligro su pierna. Después de haber valorado su estado, hemos decidido hacer una fijación externa con una férula, para dar tiempo a que sane. Lo tendremos inmovil por unos días, y luego, dependiendo de su evolución, haremos un fijación interna.

-Un momento, van a abrirle la pierna y ponerle un pedazo de metal?

-Lamentablemente no tenemos otra opción. Pero primero, debemos tratar la infección, así que lo tendremos con antibióticos. La cirugía no conlleva mayor riesgo, pero debemos actuar rápido con respecto a la infección, esperar más tiempo, aumenta las posibilidades de un shock.

-Podría verlo?

-Por el momento no. Pero no se preocupe, está en buenas manos. Le recomiendo que descanse, los próximos días y hasta meses serán largos tanto para él como para la familia y los amigos.

-Qué quiere decir?

-En el mejor de los casos, a pesar de conservar su pierna, tendrá que vivir un proceso largo de rehabilitación, eso si no hay mayor complicación. Eso sería todo, tiene alguna otra pregunta.

-Ninguna, gracias doctor, vendré mañana.

* * *

En la sala de espera Will dormía en uno de los asientos. JJ había cenado. Will tenía razón, necesitaba algo en el estómago, pero no dejaba de pensar en sus amigos. Se puso de pie y caminó por el hospital. Veía personas heridas, que esperaban ser atendidas, los familiares y amigos, asustados y ansiosos por saber alguna cosa, al mismo tiempo, enfermeras y médicos que corrían por atender a todos. Luego recordó la ciudad y la gente. Cuántas vidas se habían perdido? No lo sabía, no había visto las noticias. Salio a una zona verde y llamó por teléfono...

-Rossi?

-Hola, pequeña, cómo estás?

-Bien, cansada. Estoy afuera del hospital.

-Y Morgan?

-Duerme, no nos dejaron quedarnos con él. Cómo están los demás?

-Hotch tiene una infección en la pierna, lo están tratando con antibióticos, hay que esperar, pero el médico ya me adelantó que tendrán que operarlo y fijarle la pierna, eso si todo sale bien.

-Y en el peor de los casos...

-En el peor de los casos la infección podría poner en riesgo su vida, de darse eso, tendrían que amputar.

-Oh Dios...

-No te preocupes, el doctor está positivo. En cuanto a Reid, él está en UCI, dice Prentiss que estará al menos 4 días en coma inducido. No hubo mayor complicación durante la cirugía, pero hay que esperar...

-Rossi, qué será del equipo ahora?

-No pensemos en eso ahora, lo importante es que ellos sobrevivan... La naturaleza nos recordó que, a pesar de nuestra soberbia, somos muy insignificantes. Ve a dormir, JJ. Tienes que descansar.

-De acuerdo, hasta mañana.

* * *

**7:15 a.m.**

_Los rayos del sol entraban, curiosas, por la ventana y cayeron sobre su frente. Poco a poco, fue abriendo los ojos. Su vista estaba algo borrosa. Se enderezó y observó. Estaba en una habitación conocida. Frente a su cama, un enorme librero, con versiones de autores del siglo XVIII. Las paredes, de color celeste claro, adornado con cuadros de Cassat y Church, muebles antiguos, adornos de cerámica y cristalería... Era el viejo cuarto de su madre. Se puso de pie y se acercó al espejo. Se veía diferente, aunque no precisaba exactamente que era. En su tocador había un retrato, su madre, su padre y él. Recordaba esa foto, siempre la tenía en ese sitio. Pero cuando él se fue, Diane la quitó de su cómoda. Nunca más la vio. En ese momento, escucha la puerta de la sala, y con gran ilusión se dirigió a la sala. No sabe porque, pero está feliz. Corre lleno de alegría... 'Papá está aquí, papá volvió' se decía a si mismo. Al llegar, sus padres estaban al pie de la escalera._

_-Spencer, mira quien volvió, es papá. -William se acercó a su hijo, le sonrió y abrió sus brazos._

_-Hice muy mal al dejarlos, pero he vuelto, quiero que me perdones... No lo merezco, pero, te prometo que no los dejaré más..._

_Spencer no necesitaba más promesas, simplemente se lanzó a sus brazos, el joven genio, con resentimiento y dolor, se fue y era el pequeño de 10 años que lo abrazaba._

_-Yo te perdono, papi. Solo quiero que estés aquí, con nosotros._

* * *

García regresó a la habitación de Reid. Solo había tomado un café, pero no podía pasar nada más, no hasta que sus pequeños estaban bien. Al entrar, se alegró de ver a Rossi. Estaba sentado en la silla, y observaba al genio, sin percatarse que la rubia estaba detrás.

-Inspira mucha paz el verlo dormir, no. -El agente vuelve a verla y le sonrie.

-Eres el rostro que ansiaba ver hace horas. -Le dice Rossi mientras la abraza.

-Vaya, realmente eres un hueso duro, David Rossi... mírate. Prácticamente no te pasó nada.

-Gracias... y tienes razón, es extraño su semblante, se ve tan tranquilo.

-Dice el doctor que lo tendrá en coma por otros 3 días. No entiendo como eso puede ayudarlo.

-Es una medida arriesgada, pero ellos saben lo que hacen.

-Lo sé. Por otro lado, no dejo de pensar en Morgan. No he querido alejarme de Reid, para que no esté solo, pero...

-Entiendo... porque no vas a verlo, yo me quedo con Reid.

-Y Hotch?

-Prentiss está con él, despreocúpate.

-De acuerdo, pero me avisas si hay algún cambio. -El agente le sonrié y asienta con la mirada. Ella se acerca al genio y lo besa en la frente...-Escucha bien, mi wonder boy, quiero que seas fuerte, no te rindas, o tu y yo tendremos problemas, ok?... Te quiero mucho.

* * *

_'Te quiero mucho'. Esa extraña, pero conocida voz hizo que el pequeño Spencer se alejara de su padre._

_-Qué sucede hijo?_

_-Escuché a alguien..._

_-Seguro es tu amiguito._

_-Mi amiguito?_

_-Si lo traímos de lejos, tiene muchas ganas de verte, Spencer. -Diane y William se dirijeron a la puerta para abrirla. Por ella entró un hombre alto, fuerte, rubio, con una extraña cicatriz en la frente. Instintivamente el niño dio un paso atrás, con un sumo terror._

_-Qué pasa Spencer? No quieres jugar con Tobias?_


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

* * *

**8:25 a.m.**

Rossi empezó a ojear un pequeño libro que llevaba consigo en su chaqueta. Sus hojas ya estaban dobladas de tanto ser pasadas. Hacía un año Reid se lo había obsequiado en su cumpleaños, "El hombre que plantaba árboles", de Jean Giono. En ese momento, no entendió muy bien el significado real de ese regalo, ni las palabras del joven al entregárselo... -Si uno quiere descubrir cualidades realmente excepcionales en el carácter de un ser humano, debe tener el tiempo o la oportunidad de observar su comportamiento durante varios años. He aprendido mucho de ti y se que aún me falta mucho más, lo que quiero decir es... gracias por sembrar tu árbol.- Al recordar, el agente se emocionó y miró a su compañero, que yacía inmóvil en la camilla. -Estabas equivocado, pensó. Si hemos aprendido de alguien ha sido de ti, muchacho.- Luego de unos minutos, abrió el libro y empezó a leerle, con suerte, tal vez, podría escucharlo.

Mientras, seguía el genio flotando en su sueño, tratando de huír, con terror, de aquella figura siniestra. No sabía quien era, pero su presencia le causaba gran _temor que no sabía descifrar. Tobias se acerco al pequeño, quien trato de correr, pero fue detenido por su padre... -Hijo, qué haces? No seas mal educado, ve con él._

_-No, por favor, no quiero ir, no me obliguen._

_-No tengas miedo, hijo, tu padre y yo solo queremos que lo conozcas, ve con él. -Por más ruegos, era ignorado por sus padres. Tobias lo tomó del brazo y lo empujó hacia la puerta. En ese momento una gran luz lo segó por unos segundos, y luego, solo oscuridad._

* * *

Después de, al menos, 3 tazas de horrible café, Prentiss volvió al salón, cerca del cuarto de Hotch. No se había movido de ahí desde anoche. Estaba cansada, adolorida, harta. Habían pasado 20 horas del sismo, pero sentía que llevaban una eternidad en esto.

-Hola, mi dulce.

-Buenos días, PG. Supongo que Rossi está con Reid.

-Si, me está cubriendo para que pueda ir a ver a Morgan, pero no quise irme sin antes traerte café y algo de comer.

-Ummm... que rico huele, gracias. Me salvaste la vida...

-Oh, por favor, no digas eso. -La rubia cambio su semblante de inmediato.

-Qué pasa?

-'Te salve'... Acaso estuve aquí cuando ustedes más me necesitaban?

-García...

-Lo siento... no te imaginas lo que sentí cuando Will me dijo lo que pasaba. Nunca antes me sentí tan, no sé...

-Impotente... lo sé, Rossi y yo nos sentimos igual. Tu reacción es normal, se llama ira. Tu estabas en Virginia, sin saber como estábamos, Rossi recorrió toda la ciudad, con JJ en brazos, y luego buscando a Reid y Hotch, y yo, tratando de buscar ayuda para Morgan. Pero al final, por más que uno sabe que hizo el intento, siempre queda ese dolor de "tal vez pude haber hecho algo más"...La realidad es que uno no puede prever que hará al enfrentar una tragedia como esa. Una situación así puede sacar lo peor y mejor del ser humano. Sabes que el delincuente que tratamos de arrestar corrió por su vida y nos dejó. En cambio el oficial Michaels arriesgó su vida por buscar ayuda para Morgan, y se quedó con nosotros hasta que llegaron los paramédicos. Y a pesar de lo que hizo, Moreli ayudó a Hotch y Reid a salir de ese ascensor y los alejó del incendio. Aunque es un asesino, después de pensar bien en lo que pasó, lo considero un héroe.

-No sabes nada de él.

-No. Si es inteligente, huirá aprovechando la confusión.

-O tal vez su consciencia lo motive a entregarse, no crees?

-Quien sabe, veremos.

-Bueno, iré a ver a Morgan, ya sabes, cualquier cosa, llámame.

* * *

_Cuando la oscuridad se fue disipando, Reid, otra vez adulto, se vio esposado en aquella misma cabaña de hace 3 años. Intentaba gritar, pero nada salía de su garganta. En su personalidad de Charles, se acercó al joven, mirándolo con desprecio._

_-Eres igual que él, débil..._

_-Déjame, yo no hice nada..._

_-No hiciste nada! Mataste a mi hijo, él era inocente y lo mataste._

_-Déjame ir, por favor..._

_-Cállate, eres un pecador, como todos, pero tan pobre y débil, que no eres capaz de enfrentar tu culpa... Confiesa!_

_-No! Déjame en paz!..._

_Antes de que pudiera seguir, le propinó un puñetazo certero en su rostro. Sintió sus lágrimas caer, cuando le vino otro golpe. -Confiesa!_

_-Ayúdame, Tobías!_

_-Le pides ayuda? Después de matarlo! -Un golpe más, y entonces escuchó algo, como un susurro... '... has dejado una huella en la tierra'_

_-Rossi?..._

_-Quién es? Estás llamando a un demonio?! -El hombre lo sujeta del cuello y empieza a asfixiarlo... -Te irás entonces con él..._

Rossi paró su lectura, al escuchar un extraño ruido del respirador, inmediatamente dejó caer el libro al suelo y salió a buscar ayuda. En cuestión de un minuto, dos médicos y una enfermera empezaron entraron a la habitación. Rossi se quedó al lado de la puerta, observando como el equipo médico trataba de reanimar a su amigo.

**8:40 a.m.**

Por fin Emily es autorizada y va a la habitación de Hotch. El agente está consciente, pero inquieto. Los antibióticos habían hecho efecto, pero aún debía estar en observación, hasta autorizar su cirugía. La trigueña sonrie al ver a su jefe con la misma cara de disgusto de siempre.

-Hola, cómo amaneciste?

-Bien, qué sabes de Reid y Morgan?

-Están igual, no hay cambios. Te ves mejor...

-Si, bueno... Tuve suerte. Si no fuera por Reid... -En ese momento el hombre cayó y suspiró, su expresión cambió drásticamente, de disgustó a dolor y preocupación.

-Dicen Rossi y García que él está bien. No debes preocuparte.

-No lo has visto?

-Si, anoche. Estaba dormido, pero bien. Estaba pensando si quieres, aquí tengo mi teléfono, por si quieres llamar a Jack.

-No está contra las reglas del hospital?

-Si, bueno, creo que todos lo hemos ignorado, dada las circunstancias, que dices? -Hotch sonrió y tomó el teléfono. Marcó y esperó. -Jessica, hola... Si, fue terrible... Estoy internado, me van a operar de la pierna... No debes preocuparte... escucha, puedo hablar con Jack unos minutos... Hola, amigo, cómo estás?... En serio... Mira, voy a estar algunos días fuera, tuve un accidente... No te preocupes estoy bien, tus tios me están cuidando... No se cuando podré volver, pero te estaré llamando... Te quiero, amigo. Cuida de tu tia. -Durante la conversación, los ojos de Hotch se humedecieron. Al terminar le entregó a Prentiss, con una gran sonrisa.

* * *

-Pulso 60 sobre 90, niveles de oxigeno bajando...

-Administren epinefrina...

-Doctor, pero el coma...

-Hágalo o lo vamos a perder!


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

* * *

_-Insensato pecador, que osas ir contra nuestro Dios. Me encargaré de sacarte el demonio._

Andrew y las dos enfermeras luchaban por estabilizar a Reid, quien inexplicablemente, estaba decayendo rápidamente. Rossi seguía observando, asustado.

_-Pagarás por tus pecados, y nos encontraremos juntos en el infierno. Eres débil, un pobre chiquillo asustado, el mismo que fue abandonado por su padre por raro, eres como tu madre, una enferma, loca. No volverás a verlos, ni a tus amigos. Terminarás como ella, solo, encerrado en un manicomio, y tu equipo se olvidará de ti... -Reid abrió los ojos, y sintió una gran ira al ver que el rostro de quien lo estaba asfixiando era de él mismo. Lo tomó de las dos muñecas, y los separó de su cuello con todas sus fuerzas._

_-No soy débil, ni soy un chiquillo! Mientes, siempre has mentido, y no dejaré que me vuelvas a dominar! No lo harás! -Lo empujó contra el piso, cayó encima de él y cuando trató de golpearlo, desapareció._

-Andrew, sus signos vitales se estabilizan...

-Angela, por favor, llama al Dr Samuels...

-Doctor..., Angela intenta llamar la atención del joven médico, sin éxito

-Dina, revisa la presión intracraneal, el nivel de oxígeno y glucosa...

-ANDREW!... -El médico vuelve a ver a su compañera y ella señala al Reid...

-El paciente abrió los ojos.

* * *

Fran y Sarah subieron aprisa al cuarto piso, donde estaba internado Derek. Desde la llamada de JJ hacía unas horas, Fran no estaba tranquila. Sentía miedo, ira, frustración, pero trataba de contener sus emociones. Al llegar al salón, JJ las recibió con alegría.

-Hola, Fran, cómo estuvo el viaje?

-No perdamos tiempo, cómo está mi hermano?

-Sarah!... Disculpala, estamos preocupadas...

-Lo sé, pero les tengo buenas noticias. El médico habló conmigo hace unos minutos, en este momento le están retirando el tubo torácico, y puede respirar por si mismo.

-Ya reaccionó. Aún no, pero es cuestión de horas.

-Que hay de su lesión en la columna?

-Estamos esperando a que lo vea el especialista.

-No será mejor llevarlo a Chicago, mamá?

-Qué? No! Sarah, no podemos moverlo aún...

-Escuche, le agradezco haber acompañado a mi hermano, pero nosotras somos su familia, así que nos toca decidir...

-Sarah, basta...

-Mamá...

-Ve y me traes un café... Por favor... -Fran miró fíjamente a su hija, ella aceptó y se fue.

-Fran, no quise...

-Escucha, disculpa a mi hija, ella no sabe cómo manejar situaciones como está. Está muy asustada y molesta, pero ella en el fondo agradece lo que han hecho por Derek.

-Lo sé. Pero, si me permite, le recomiendo que primero espere a escuchar la opinión del médico.

´-Descuida, lo haremos.

* * *

-Spencer, me escucha? -La mirada del joven, inicialmente dirigida al techo cambió y volvió a ver al médico.

-Soy Dr Andrew Boyd. Te voy a hacer algunas preguntas, si la respuesta es si, parpadeas una vez, si es no, dos veces. entendiste? -Reid parpadeo una vez. Andrew sonrió y empezó...

-Recuerdas tu nombre?, un parpadeo

-Tu edad es 35 años?, dos parpadeos

-Tu edad es 29 años?, un parpadeo

En ese momento, el Dr Samuels, entra a la habitación.

-Andrew, qué diablos pasó? Está consciente?! Qué hiciste?

-Está reaccionando, entiende lo que le pregunto. -El Dr Samuels lo observa, y toma su mano.

-Spencer, soy el Dr Samuels, necesito que aprete mi mano con fuerza. -Reid parpadeo un poco, hace un esfuerzo y poco a poco va apretando la mano del médico, que sonrie con el resultado.

-Vamos a hacerle una serie de exámenes de rutina, de acuerdo?, un parpadeo. -Dina, encárgate de revisar presión y glucosa, Andrew, acompáñame.

Antes de salir, Andrew observa el libro de Rossi caído en el suelo, lo recoge y lo mete en el bolsillo. Ambos doctores salen de la habitación. A un lado de la puerta, está Rossi. Al verlos se acerca, sin interrumpir la discusión entre ellos.

-Cómo se te ocurre reanimarlo?! Estaba en coma inducido por una razón!

-Lo siento, pero no había alternativa, la presión y sus signos vitales bajaron de pronto, su corazón estaba a punto de parar, y en su estado, la disfribilación le hubiese hecho daño...

-Debiste haberme llamado, Andrew. Eres un interno, ni siquiera tienes la especialidad en Neurocirugía...

-Disculpen, doctores. Qué pasó con mi amigo?

-Debemos hacerle unos exámenes primero, antes de dar un pronóstico. Por ahora, no hay más visitas.

-Pero está vivo?

-Vivo y consciente, pero el Dr Samuels tiene razón, hay que esperar..., el doctor más viejo vuelve a la habitación. En ese momento Andrew saca el libro y se lo entrega a Rossi.

-Supongo que es suyo...

-Si, gracias.

-Buena elección, lo leí hace años. Te pone a pensar en lo que uno hace con su vida, no? Digo, a veces nos inquietamos por pequeñeces, y olvidamos el tiempo tan reducido de nuestra existencia. Debemos hacer que valga la pena, no le parece?

-Así es

* * *

Poco a poco, Morgan fue abriendo los ojos. Sentía gran sequedad en la garganta, y le molestaba la luz. Un olor extraño, alcohol y desinfectante. Trató de enderezarse, pero no podía moverse. Levantó su brazo, y vio la IV que tenía conectada. Estaba en un hospital, pero qué hacía ahí. Trató de recordar la última imagen en su mente. Un edificio, Emily, dónde está Prentiss?

-Señor Morgan, cómo se siente?, pregunta una enfermera de muy baja estatura y cara larga.

-Yo... mmm..., trató de responder, pero no podía.

-Quiere un poco de agua? Espere..., le acercó un vaso con pajilla para que tomara. Después de dos pequeños tragos, no quiso más.

-Dónde está Emily? Ella estaba conmigo? Dónde estoy?

-Está en San Francisco, tuvo un accidente en Los Angeles y lo trajeron acá.

-Los Ángeles? Hubo un terremoto!... Por favor, deme mi celular, tengo que llamar a mis amigos.

-Lo están esperando afuera, sus amigos y su familia.

-Ellos están aquí? Están bien?

-Si, pasarán en unos minutos, trate de calmarse.

-Gracias.

* * *

Fran, Sarah, y JJ esperaban en la sala, cuando García entró como una hormiga loca. Inmediatamente que los vio se dirigió a JJ y le dio un gran abrazo.

-Oh, honey, gracias a Dios! Mira tu hermosa cara!

-Vamos, García, no es nada.

-Pero qué fea venda te pusieron!

-Si, bueno. Ayer no podía exigir mucho, dadas las circunstancias.

-Fran, Sarah. Cómo han estado?

-No muy bien, Penelope. Pero es bueno verte. Derek estará muy feliz al oírte.

-Él ya despertó!

-En cualquier momento, ha mejorado en las últimas horas

-No me extraña, mi adonis de chocolate es duro como roca!

-Adonis de chocolate?!, pregunta Sarah con una sonrisa.

-si, bueno. para ti es solo tu hermano, pero para el resto de las mortales, él es casi divino.

-Oh, Dios! Es por eso que llega enfermo de su ego cuando llega a casa! -Mientras sonreían ante los comentarios de García y Sarah, escuchan a una enfermera llamar, -La familia de Derek Morgan?

* * *

**9:25 a.m.**

Fran, Sarah y García entraron primero a ver a Morgan, pero antes, JJ tenía que hacer una llamada importante.

-Strauss.

-Señora, buenos días. Soy la agente Jareau.

-Es bueno oírla, agente. Como están todos? Alguna novedad?

-Todos están mejorando, sin embargo, estarán mucho tiempo internados.

-Me lo imagino, fue muy serio lo que les pasó. Ante la incapacidad del agente Hotchner, le agradecería que sea usted quien me mantenga informada de lo que sucede con los tres agentes. Le doy autorización para que tome las decisiones administrativas necesarias para que los tres estén cómodos y bien atendidos.

-Gracias por eso y por enviar a mi esposo y a García a San Francisco.

-Bueno, hemos tenido muchas diferencias a través de los años, pero se han sabido ganar mi respeto. Y una situación así requiere olvidarse de las viejas rencillas, por que al final, estamos del mismo lado. Haré todo lo administrativo para que todo el equipo esté de licencia al menos 2 semanas, para que no los dejen solos. Mucha suerte.

-Gracias, señora. Buen día.

* * *

-Hijo?, Fran se acercó tímidamente. Derek le sonrió y ella le respondió con un beso en la mejilla. -Oh, amor, me asustaste. Cómo te sientes, estás cómodo?

-Estoy bien mamá, tranquila. Sarah, eres tu? Qué te hiciste en ese pelo?!

-Me lo alisé... Ay, Derek, no empieces!

-Yo la veo linda

-Mamá, parece una ratilla mojada!

-Qué! Eres un...

-Sarah...

En ese momento García se acerca al pie de la cama. Morgan ve en sus ojos una mezcla entraña de alegría con lágrimas.

-Ey, baby girl... No te vas a acercar?

La rubia se fue por el otro lado de la cama, lo beso en la frente y le dio un pequeño abrazo con cuidado. No podía decir nada, sus palabras las tenía hechas un nudo en la garganta. Por fin las lágrimas se liberaron de sus ojos y cayeron por sus mejillas.

-Ey, no llores, estoy bien.

-No te imaginas el susto que me hiciste pasar, Derek Morgan.

-No fue mi intención, muñequita. Dónde está Emily?

-Ella está bien, se quedó con Hotch?

-Hotch? Le pasó algo?

-Se fracturó la pierna, no es nada grave...

-Y los demás?

-Rossi y JJ están bien, solo algunos raspones, así que no te preocupes...

-Espera... Qué hay de Reid?

-Él... él está bien. Se golpeó la cabeza, pero ya está mejor...

-En serio? No me ocultes nada...

-Hijo, no creo que sea el momento para que te estreses...

-Mamá, debo saber... qué pasó con Reid?

-A él le hicieron una craneotomía, pero está bien, no tuvo complicaciones, en serio. Ahora, lo importante es que te recuperes.

-Eso será difícil.

-Qué quieres decir?

-Mis piernas... no las siento.


	14. Chapter 14

**NOTA: Participa en la elección de mi próximo relato! Entra a mi profile, y elige mi nueva historia!**

**Capítulo 14**

* * *

**Tres días después**

**Washington DC**

Will deja la maleta a un lado de la puerta y corre a la sala, donde Sandy juega con el pequeño Henry en el suelo.

-Ey, Henry, cómo estás amiguito?, lo alza y abraza, el pequeño rie y juega con el pelo de su papá. Will se sienta con Sandy y acomoda a Henry para que siga con sus juguetes. -Es bueno verte, Will.

-Gracias Sandy, la mirada de la mujer se apaga al constatar que su hija no viene con él. -No entiendo porque JJ se quedó en San Francisco...

-No tenía otra opción, ella tiene que gestionar el traslado de Hotch y Morgan del hospital.

-Pero ella tiene un hijo Will, los otros dos compañeros no pueden hacerlo?

-Si, pero quien tiene la experiencia en eso es JJ. Se que es duro para ti, lo es también para mi, me odio por haberla dejado allá, pero a más tardar pasado mañana estará aquí.

-Y ellos? Cómo siguen?

-Bueno, hay noticias buenas y malas... Morgan tiene una lesión en la columna, tiene paraplejía temporal. El especialista cree que con rehabilitación recuperará parte de su movilidad. También se ha ido recuperando de sus heridas internas. Ahora, hay un conflicto con la familia de Morgan y el mismo Morgan, pues quieren que vaya con ellas a Chicago, pero él insiste en volver a Quantico. Así que no se aún que harán, lo que es un hecho es que mañana sale de California. Operaron a Hotch ayer. Lograron insertarle un dispositivo temporal en la pierna. Viaja esta tarde con Emily a Washington y será internado de inmediato para una nueva cirugía la próxima semana. Se recuperó de la infección, sin embargo, aún lo de Spence lo está afectando.

-Pobre muchacho, siempre me conmovió lo mucho que quiere a Henry.

-Si, para todos ha sido difícil...

* * *

**Un día antes...**

Hotch ya había sido preparado para sí cirugía. Esperaba impaciente en el cuarto, acompañado por Rossi, quien le contaba como seguía Reid.

-Aún sigue con el respirador, pero sus reflejos están bien, y responde a los estímulos, por lo que el Dr Samuels da por un hecho que no hay daño permanente.

-Es un alivio, quisiera salir de aquí y verlo, tengo tanto que decirle.

-Bueno, después de esta cirugía podrás hacerlo.

-Qué has sabido del caso?

-Bueno, un final inesperado. August Moreli se entregó.

-En serio? Y asesinó a Davis.

-No, llegó hasta su casa, pero en su declaración afirmó que no pudo hacerlo, pero no dijo porqué.

-Es extraño, se veía tan calmado, no tiene el perfil criminal que esperaba.

-Bueno Aaron, en este mundo no hay blanco y negro, también hay grises... Me identifico de alguna manera con él, lo digo por James.

-Lo sé, yo también. Cuando sentí que podía perder a Jack, simplemente, salí de mi. Y te juro, no me arrepiento por lo que hice.

-Claro. Hay posibilidad de que la fiscalía tome en cuenta el que se haya entregado a su favor, me atreví a decirle al oficial que él los había ayudado, además, William Davis lo fue a buscar.

-En serio?

-Si, algo pasó entre ellos, no se que pudo ser, pero él va a testificar a su favor.

-Qué giro dieron las cosas!

-Así es...

En ese momento los enfermeros entran para llevarse al agente al quirófano.

-Señor, puede esperar en sala de espera.

-No se preocupe joven. Hotch, nos vemos en un par de horas.

-De acuerdo, Dave.

* * *

En la cafetería del hospital, Sara y García conversaban sobre lo dicho por el doctor sobre la condición de Morgan.

-Se que todo parece está fuera de lugar, pero tu hermano está bien, vivo.

-Cómo está bien, Penelope? Está parapléjico.

-Si, pero ya el doctor dijo que es temporal, y conociendo a Derek, va a estar pateando puertas y atrapando a los chicos malos más antes de lo que esperas.

-Pateando puertas?

-Si bueno, cada quien tiene su papel en el equipo, tu hermano es nuestra arma letal contra la maldad.

-Y por eso patea puertas? Supongo que es lógico, no me imagino a Spencer haciéndolo.

-El arma de mi querido wonder boy es su materia gris, además de esa mirada de cachorrito.

-Te cuento un secreto.

-Dime

-Desi se siente atraída por él.

-En serio?

-Ajá... claro, no se lo digas a Derek o no la dejará tranquila.

-Oh, sería tan tierno, Reid y Desiree...

-Si, pero no creo que él la vea con ojos de enamorado, es una lástima, tendría sobrinitos genios.

-Y con una hermosa piel color canela, uauuuu...

-Jajaja... Oye García, necesito pedirte un favor. Podrías convencer a Derek de viajar con nosotros a Chicago.

-Oh, Sarah, no creo que pueda...

-Escucha, no dudo que ustedes lo quieran, pero nosotras somos su familia, no estará en mejor lugar.

-Sarah, te entiendo, pero piensa en esto. Tu ya no vives con tu mamá, Desi trabaja, al igual que Fran, aunque quisieran tienen una vida hecha, además en DC hay un centro de rehabilitación especializado, en donde recibirá toda la ayuda. No le insistas más.

-Y cuando no esté en rehabilitación y ustedes están en un caso fuera de la ciudad, qué será de él?

-Créeme que lo he pensado, pero al final, es una decisión suya.

-De acuerdo, no te insistiré, pero haré lo posible por convencerlo.

* * *

JJ entra a la habitación de Reid. Lo encuentra dormido, con Prentiss sentada a su lado.

-Ey, cómo está?

-Lleva un par de horas dormido. Espero al doctor, en cualquier momento viene a quitarle el respirador. Parece que todo está en calma, después de todo.

-Si, una extraña calma...

-JJ, deberías volver a casa, por Henry...

-No creas, Emily. Quisiera estar con él, pero Strauss me asignó encargarme de todo los trámites. Mientras ellos estén internados aquí, no puedo irme. Además, mamá está con él.

-Si, pero todo niño necesita a sus padres.

-Por eso convencí a Will de regresar. Ya pasó lo peor, así que lo mejor es que él vuelva. Además, es cuestión de días, Morgan está recuperándose, si la cirugía sale bien, Hotch se irá a Quantico mañana mismo y solo falta Reid. Cómo va tu pierna?

-Ja, solo me duele cuando camino.

-oh... entonces estás de maravilla.

En ese momento, entra el Dr Samuels con una enfermera, y les pide que salgan. Era el momento de que Reid pudiera por fin respirar por si mismo, y así podrían saber a ciencia cierta si el genio estaba por completo bien. Se dirigían a la sala de espera, cuando se encuentran con Andrew.

-Cómo está Dr Boyd?

-Bien, Emily. Venía a ver si todo estaba bien con Spencer.

-Amaneció muy bien, ahora le están quitando el respirador.

-Disculpe, doctor...

-Llámeme Andrew.

-Andrew, qué podría pasar en el peor de los casos con Spence.

-Bueno, el trauma que sufrió es muy delicado, eso y la craneotomía además de riesgosos son totalmente impredecibles. Las consecuencias son diferentes en la mayoría de los casos, sin embargo no hay para pensar que Spencer sufra alguna complicación. Ha reaccionado bien ante todos los estímulos, usted misma lo ha visto Emily.

-Es cierto, es solo... Es extraño, todo parece tan irreal. Después de lo que pasamos, parece todo va sobre ruedas.

-Deben ser positivas... Emmm... y Penelope? No la he visto hoy.

-Ahhh... ella está en el otro hospital con Morgan.

-Ohh... bueno.

El joven cambia su expresión, cuando escucha su localizador sonar.

-Debo irme, pero paso luego.

Mientras se alejaba, las dos mujeres lo observan curiosas.

-Prentiss, piensas lo mismo que yo?

-Ohh... JJ, creo que nuestra inquieta amiga tiene un admirador.

* * *

-Spencer, vamos a proceder a quitarle el tubo. Respire hondo, y cuando sienta que el tubo sale, exhale con fuerza.

El genio pestañeó una vez, indicando que entendía. Con fuerza exhaló y sintió como ese intruso salía por su garganta. Cuando finalmente se sintió liberado, empezó a toser con dificultad. Le ardía la garganta, pero por alguna razón trataba de sacar la tos con libertad, pero no podía mover los músculos de la cara. El médico esperó unos minutos a que su respiración se nivelara.

-Spencer, puede hablar?

Reid trató de decir algo, pero sus músculos no se movían. De su boca salían ruidos extraños y sin sentido.

-Tranquilo, tranquilo, es normal que sienta algo de atrofia. Trate de respirar con calma.

Las lágrimas empezaron a salir cuando el genio se percató que le era imposible hablar.

-Ok, vamos a intentar algo. Escuche, voy a poner mis manos debajo de su cuello, quiero que poco a poco intente levantar un poco su cabeza, con cuidado, recuerde que está recién operado.

Samuels acomodó sus manos, y Reid empezó a esforzarse. Pero le era imposible hacer algún movimiento. Luchó tanto, que empezó a sentir mucho dolor.

-Spencer, Spencer, escúcheme, tranquilo. Usted tuvo una cirugía delicada, esto es perfectamente normal. Ahora, quiero que se calme. Quiere ver a sus amigas?

Reid le respondió con sonidos sin sentido, pero parpadeaba sin cesar, haciéndole ver al médico que no quería verlas.

-No quiere? Está seguro?

El joven nuevamente le dijo que no, así que el doctor le dio indicaciones a la enfermera para que le diera un calmante y salió.

* * *

JJ y Prentiss esperaban en la sala, cuando una enfermera les pidió que la acompañaran. Entraron a una pequeña oficina, donde las esperaba el Dr Samuels.

-Doctor, cómo está?, pregunta Prentiss ansiosa

-Siéntense por favor... Es muy temprano aún, pero aparentemente Spencer tiene un grado menor de parálisis.

-Cómo? Pero él estaba reaccionando bien!, responde JJ sobresaltada

-Si, está consciente, pero no puede hablar. Logra emitir sonidos, pero los músculos de su cabeza no están reaccionando.

-Está cuadrapléjico?

-No, tiene sensación en sus piernas y brazos, con el paso del tiempo podrá moverse sin dificultad, pero probablemente necesitará rehabilitación muscular y terapia de lenguaje.

-Y ahora que hacemos?

-Esperar. Aún no puedo darle de alta, hasta que se recupere de la cirugía.

-De cuanto tiempo estamos hablando?

-El lunes evaluaremos su situación, para ver si puede dar de alta, mientras tanto, lo mejor es que se quede aquí. Escuchen, él no reaccionó bien. Está asustado y desesperado por hablar, me temo que pueda hacer algún esfuerzo y eso vaya en detrimento de su condición. Necesito que alguien lo esté acompañando, y lo calme un poco... Se que es una situación difícil, pero a pesar de todo, ha tenido mucha suerte. Muy pocos enfrentan una cirugía como esa y sobreviven.

-Lo sabemos doctor, gracias.

* * *

-No puede hablar! No puede ser!, contesta García mientras habla con Emily por teléfono.

-Si, pero el doctor nos dijo que podrá recuperarse con terapia, por ahora JJ está con él, no reaccionó bien con la noticia.

-Oh, mi dulce terrón de miel! Y ahora, qué le voy a decir a Morgan! Está en el cuarto esperando que le diga como le fue a Reid!

-Dile la verdad, no hay otra opción... Él va a estar bien, estoy segura.

-Ya le dijiste a Rossi?

-No, en este momento voy en el ascensor al piso donde está esperando a que termine la cirugía de Hotch. Trata de calmarte y dile a Morgan con un poco de tacto.

-No te preocupes, seré un tempano de hielo.

-No un tempano, García, solo... no te veas muy ansiosa o preocupada, dile que todo va a salir muy bien, o se levantará de la cama y se vendrá para acá con todo y máquinas.

-De acuerdo, calmada, tranquila, sin verme preocupada, puedo hacerlo.

-Así se habla, mi ciber-genio. Nos vemos más tarde.

* * *

Will estaba con Fran esperando con Morgan, cuando García entró.

-Hola Will, Franny, Derek...

-Y bien? Cómo le fue a Reid muñeca?

García respiró hondo, manteniéndose serena.

-Bueno, me llamó Emily, le quitaron el respirador...

-Porqué hablas así?, pregunta Will extrañado.

-Cómo?

-Pausado, fría, cómo si estuvieras hablando ante un abogado... García, cómo está Reid?

-Oh... Morgan! Mi pequeño 187 no puede hablar!

-CÓMO! Quedó mudo!

-Está paralizado!

-Will, por favor, llama a JJ, pregúntale de Reid.

-Derek, cálmate hijo.

-Will, por favor llama!

Will salió del cuarto para llamar a su esposa, García no paraba de llorar, Fran trataba de calmar a un exaltado Morgan que exigía la presencia del doctor.

-Es suficiente los dos!

-Mamá!

-Derek, te vas a calmar, tienes el pulmón perforado, y golpes en todo el cuerpo, además, no puedes caminar. Y tu, señorita Penelope García, paré de llorar o la voy a sacudir!

-Si señora, contestó García limpiándose las lágrimas.

-Escuchen, se que ambos están tristes y preocupados, pero perdiendo el control no lograrán nada. Además, siento que están subestimando a Spencer.

-Claro que no mamá, es solo que...

-Ese chico cuido de su madre esquizofrénica cuando era un niño, fue secuestrado, golpeado, drogado, hasta le dispararon, y a salido adelante. Es más fuerte de lo que ustedes piensan. Así que, en vez de perder la calma, porque no le dan un voto de confianza al muchacho?

-Es mi amigo, mamá. Necesito verlo.

-Lo verás, cuando el médico te dé de alta, te juro que te llevaré con él, pero ahora, vas a mantener la tranquilidad. Necesito que sanes, Derek. No le harás ningún bien a Reid si te lástimas más la columna.

Morgan no insistió más, García se calmó y se sentó al otro lado de la cama. Tomó la mano de su amigo. Fran tenía razón, si alguien en este mundo podía superar eso, ese era Spencer Reid.


	15. Chapter 15

.

.

**Nota de la Autora: Esta historia se acerca a su fin :D, así que ayúdame, querido lector, a elegir el tema central de mi próxima historia. Ve a mi perfil, y elige el que más te llama la atención.**

.

.

.

**Capítulo 15**

* * *

-JJ, qué pasó con Spencer?, en ese momento la rubia estaba en la habitación velando por Reid, quien estaba sedado.

-Tiene parálisis, dice el Dr Samuels que es muy posible que sea temporal, pero necesitará fisioterapia.

-Entonces hay posibilidades de recuperación?

-Si, pero el no poder hablar lo asustó, así que lo sedaron, para que no se moviera y se causara daño. Ahora está dormido, te dijo Prentiss?

-No, García entró a la habitación de Morgan y estalló en llanto diciendo que Reid estaba mudo.

-Oh Dios, supongo que no lo tomó muy bien.

-Así es. Cuánto tiempo durará internado?

-Dice el doctor que debemos esperar hasta el lunes

-Es casi una semana, JJ!... Supongo que te quedarás con él, no?

-No puedo irme y dejarlo, no solo por el papeleo... es uno de mis mejores amigos, casi mi hermano, es el padrino de Henry...

-Porqué no llamas a su padre? Él debería saber...

-No, Reid no querría eso, además dudo que el abandone sus compromisos por estar con Spence, si no lo hizo siendo él un niño, menos ahora que es adulto... Quisiera estar con Henry, pero debo quedarme.

-Lo entiendo, escucha, iré a hablar con Morgan y calmarlo, vas a ir al hotel hoy?

-No se, tal vez ocupen algo...

-JJ, no has dormido en una cama desde hace 3 días, estás cansada y además, tu también te golpeaste la cabeza y la única atención que recibiste fue ese horrible vendaje. Necesitas relajarte un poco, disfrutar de una buena comida y no estar comprando en máquinas de monedas, al menos, para que pueda irme tranquilo.

La rubia suspiró, y se agarró la cabeza. Sabía que Will tenía razón y ya ansiaba poder tomarse una ducha y dormir en una cama suave. -Ok, llego a las 7.

Will sonrió al oírla, -Bien, te espero entonces. Te amo.

-Yo también... Will, gracias por estar aquí.

* * *

García se sentía algo apenada con Morgan y Fran. Reconocía que habia sido un terrible arrebato, pero entonces volvía a pensar en Reid, y nuevamente sentía un gran dolor. 'Cómo será la vida de mi white sugar si no puede hablar? Toda la información del Universo depositada en ese cerebro suyo se quedaría ahí. Mi wonder boy no lo va a soportar'. Sin darse cuenta una lágrima caía nuevamente por su rostro, pero inmediatamente, la limpió. No quería alterar a Morgan nuevamente, quien tenía la respiración un poco agitada. Estaba callado, esperando alguna noticia de Will, que estaba hablando con JJ. Fran seguía seguía con su lectura. De vez en cuando alzaba la vista y observaba a su hijo, y luego a García. No estaba molesta, pero le sorprendía los lazos tan fuertes que unían a Morgan con los miembros de su equipo. Se habían convertido en una segunda familia para él, y por eso, ella también sentía dolor por el futuro de Spencer. Reinaba un gran silencio en la habitación, solo se escuchaba el sonido de Morgan al respirar, pero eso cambió cuando se abrió la puerta, y Will entró.

-Y bien, Will? Qué te dijo JJ? Qué tan mal está Reid?

Los tres escuchaban atentamente y sin interrumpir la explicación. Aunque estaba preocupado, el moreno se calmó un poco, al saber que había esperanza de recuperación, al igual que García.

-Hijo, voy a salir un rato, trata de descansar un poco. Pueden quedarse con Derek?

-Señora Morgan, no necesito niñera

-Calla Morgan, no se preocupe, nos quedamos con él.

Después de que Fran salió, Will tomó su asiento. A pesar de todo, García aún se sentía afectada, así que Morgan tomó su mano, -Babygirl, creo que lo mejor es que vayas a descansar...

-Qué! Oh no, no creas que te puedes deshacer de mi, Derek Morgan, yo me quedo... Escucha, disculpen por lo de ahora...

-García, escucha, no tienes que disculparte

-Pero yo...

-Eeeeee, dije que no.

-Morgan tiene razón, es más que entendible, todos estamos nerviosos, cansados, así que un arranque así es normal.

-Pero nadie está más cansado que JJ.

-Que quieres decir, muñeca? Qué pasa con ella?

-Es que no la has visto, pero ella ha estado pendiente de todo los trámites, llendo de un hospital a otro, atendiendo las llamadas de Strauss, en fin...

-Sabes que ella no ha dormido casi? No ha ido al hotel, lo poco que ha comido ha sido chatarra. Esto la está desgastando, por eso le pedí que por hoy fuera al hotel.

-Espera, si ella está haciendo todos los trámites, quien lo seguirá haciendo desde mañana cuando ustedes vuelvan a Washington?

-Ella no se va.

-No? Pero Will, ella no puede seguir así.

-Trata de convencerla tu, Morgan. Ella no se moverá de aquí hasta que el último de ustedes entren al avión.

-Qué hay de Henry? A él le hace falta su mamá.

-Así es, por eso después de que todo esto pase, me encargaré de que tome unas buenas vacaciones.

-Ja! Te deseo suerte con eso, si hay algo que he aprendido, es que las chicas BAU son lo más tercas que pueda existir.

-Disculpa!

-Ahhh no? Te hago la lista: Elle Greenawey...

-Siempre fue una loca, pero no puedes generalizar...

-Ajá, Emily Prentiss

-Es... una chica con convicciones fuertes...

-Jordan Todd

-A ella ni la conocimos bien...

-Jeniffer Jareau

-Will, no vas a defender a la madre de tu hijo?

-No veo como podría...

-Penelope García...

-Yo? Soy un amor, una ángel caído del cielo para acompañarte en tus penas, mi trueno de chocolate...

-Y finalmente, Erin Strauss...

-No metas a la villana de esta historia entre tan bellas damiselas en peligro

-Ustedes son cualquier cosa, menos damiselas en peligro... Les confiaría mi vida sin pensarlo.

-Bien dicho, babyboy.

* * *

Hotch seguía en cirugía, así que Prentiss y Rossi fueron a una cafetería cerca del hospital.

-Mmmm... realmente extrañaba un momento de relajación, sentarse, con una taza de café, ver a la gente pasar..., decía Emily con una expresión algo fría y cansada.

-Es curioso, lo que dices no va acorde con tu rostro... Es por Reid?

-Por él, por todos. Es que... no entiendo en que maquiavélica mente se le pudo ocurrir que pasaramos por una experiencia como esta. Es como si el destino jugara con nosotros, como si fueramos personajes de una espantosa tragedia. Estoy harta, es eso, harta.

-"Entre los más fríos escombros, el lirio más bello"

-Disculpa?

-Eso lo escribió Reid en el libro que me regaló el año pasado.

-En serio? No entiendo la comparación

-Yo tampoco lo había entendido, unos días después íbamos conversando en la camioneta durante un caso...

_-Oye Reid, lo escribiste en el libro que me regalaste... "Entre los más fríos escombros, el lirio más bello", es de algún autor?_

_El genio sonrió ante la pregunta. -No. Sabes los lirios son generalmente hierbas de tallos frondosos que forman bulbos los cuales utilizan para sobrevivir al invierno. La mayoría de los bulbos están profundamente enterrados, sin embargo unos cuantos se forman cerca de la superficie del suelo. Muchas especies desarrollan raíces en el tallo. Las semillas, que maduran a finales del verano, muestran diferentes y a menudo complejos patrones de germinación adaptados a los climas que habitan. Son capaces de sobrevivir casi en cualquier lugar, desde bosques hasta pantanos, incluso han florecido entre rocas. Son capaces de enfrentarse a las pruebas naturales más terribles, y cada verano, vuelven a florecer, incluso entre los escombros"._

En algún momento de su historia, los ojos de Rossi empezaron a humecerse. Al terminar, respiró y tomó un trago de café.

Emily lo observaba sin decir nada, hasta que recordó un texto que había leído hacía años...

-"Aprendan una lección de los lirios del campo, cómo crecen; no se afanan, ni hilan; pero les digo que ni siquiera Salomón en toda su gloria se vistió como uno de estos. Pues bien, si Dios viste así a la vegetación del campo, que hoy está aquí y mañana se echa al horno, ¿no los vestirá a ustedes con mucha más razón?"

-Mateo 6:28

-Mi abuela me leía la biblia cuando era niña, hace tanto. Creo que hay cierta sabiduría en eso. No significa que no hay que preocuparse, es solo tener fe.

-Y si hay alguien en quien puedo tener fe en que logrará superar esto, ese mi niña, es nuestro amigo.

* * *

Lentamente fue abriendo los ojos, no sabía que hora era, pero imaginaba que habían pasado varias horas. No podía mover la cabeza. Sentía dolor, pero no quería ser sedado. No más. Poco a poco fue girando la vista. En una silla, a su lado, estaba JJ dormida. Abrió la boca, quería llamarla, hablarle...

-Ammmm... auaaaa...

No podía. Tenía que hablar, necesitaba saber...

-iiiiiieeeeee... ieeeeeee...

JJ despertó y al ver a su amigo se acercó a él, poniendo su mano en su muñeca.

-Reid! Hola cariño!

-ieeeeeee...

-Ieee?

-ieeeeee ieeee-

-JJ? Digiste mi nombre! Verdad?

-iiii... amm...

-Ok, no te esfuerces, buscaré al doctor...

-oooooo...

El joven tomó su mano con fuerza...

-Reid? Qué pasa?

-ammm... ochhhh... ochhh... ien?

-Hotch? Quiéres saber si Hotch está bien?

El joven parpadeo. JJ cerró los ojos y sonrió.

-El esta bien, Reid, gracias a ti salvo su pierna, está en otro piso, pero se está recuperando.

La rubia empezó a llorar, Reid suavizó el agarre.

-ooo, ooo iore, ieeee ieeee. Io ien... toy... ien.

-Lo se, lloró de alegría. Vas a estar bien, Spence, vas a estar muy bien.


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16**

* * *

**Dos semanas después...**

El timbre suena, así que Jack corre a abrir la puerta.

-Hola, tia Emily!

-Hola, Jack! Y tu papá?

-Está en la sala, ven, entra.

A pesar de la gravedad de su herida, Hotch convenció a Strauss que podía hacer su trabajo en casa, debido a la reducción de personal por el evento en Los Angeles. Estaba en su escritorio, completando unos informes, cuando entro su amiga.

-No puedo creer lo que obsesivo que eres con el trabajo.

-Cómo estas, Emily?

-Días buenos, días malos. Entro a trabajar el lunes.

-Excelente, serás una gran ayuda para Rossi.

-Si, he oído que Strauss lo está volviendo loco. No cualquiera puede sobrellevar todo lo que ella exige.

-Él es un excelente agente de campo, pero cuando se trata de trámites administrativos, la presión lo domina. Cómo va esa pierna?

-Ya no molesta, puedo correr una maratón sin problema. Y... tu? Cómo estás?

-Bueno, ya no tengo tanto dolor como antes, empiezo la rehabilitación la próxima semana, sin embargo, será difícil. Está muy dañada, no será lo mismo. Pero pudo ser peor.

-Supongo. Hotch, vine por que estoy preocupada por Morgan. Has hablado con él?

-Ayer, precisamente. No está muy feliz. Sarah y Desiree pueden ser muy dominantes cuando quieren.

-Si, bueno, él me llamó anoche, y quiere que vaya por él.

-Disculpa?

-Ellas han hecho todo lo posible por hacerlo sentir bien, lo han atendido, se esmeran porque tenga todo a la mano...

-Y el siente sobre protegido.

-Exacto. Sabes lo independiente que es, solo ha podido ir un dia a la rehabilitación, y no confía en quien lo está tratando, quiere regresar a Washington, y volver a trabajar.

-Ya hable eso con él, no puede hasta que sea dado de alta.

-Pero tu estás trabajando!

-Estoy ayudando a Rossi con el papeleo, pero no estoy en el campo, y conoces a Morgan, él no va a soportar estar solo en la oficina.

-De todas maneras, está desesperado por irse, además quiere verte y a Reid. Es el único que no lo ha visto desde Los Ángeles. Y bien? Qué opinas?

-Que debes ir preparada para enfrentarte al clan Morgan.

* * *

**San Francisco**

JJ estaba firmando los últimos formularios para poder trasladar a Reid a Washington. Dos semanas habían pasado, y estaba ansiosa por volver a casa. Reid se estaba terminado de vestir con ayuda de un enfermero. Tenía problemas para caminar, poco a poco mejoro su gesticulación, pero el dolor de cabeza era persistente. Sin embargo, no le decía a los médicos, a menos que fuera tan intenso que no podía disimularlo. Quería regresar, no había visto a Morgan y solo pudo hablar con Hotch una vez, fue justo antes de que regresara a DC...

**Días antes**

Hotch le insistió a Emily que lo llevara con Reid. Finalmente la convenció y subieron al 6 piso, donde estaba su amigo. Al entrar a la habitación, observó al joven domirdo. Tenía venda cubriendo la mitad de su cabeza, aunque le habían cortado todo el cabello. Tenía puesto una cánula nasal, el IV y moretones en sus brazos, seguro por los golpes en el ascensor. Era curioso, no recordaba que los tuviera antes. Rossi le había explicado su condición. Le insistió que era una suerte que estuviera vivo, con tan pocas secuelas. Sin embargo, era extraño verlo ahí, inmóvil, en la cama. Se acercó y tomó su mano, justo en ese momento, el joven abrió los ojos y giró la vista. Al verlo, los ojos de Reid se llenaron de lágrimas.

-ochhh... as biienn...

-Si, lo estoy, gracias a ti. Reid, yo, solo quería... gracias, gracias por lo que hiciste por mi.

-ooo, acias tu

No pudo hablar más. Cerró los ojos y se durmió. Hotch se quedó ahí unos minutos más, sin soltarlo.

* * *

**Presente**

Rossi estaba en Nevada terminando un caso. No duró mucho tiempo inactivo, una semana después, ya estaba en el avión con el equipo del agente James Russell que, convenientemente había pedido un permiso. Tanto él como García volvieron a BAU una semana después del sismo. El equipo de Russell estaba formado por SSA Patrick Benedict, SSA Susan Tyler, SSA Evelyn Johns y el especialista en lingüística Dr Elías Fonseca. Eran buenos, pero algo impetuosos, no tenían la experiencia de su equipo, ni la ventaja de tener a una analista de la talla de García o las habilidades de Reid. Hotch le ayudaba con la elaboración de los informes y le asesoraba por teléfono durante el caso. Justo cuando estaban a punto de llegar al aeropuerto, recibió una llamada de Quantico.

-Rossi

-David, ya están regresando a Quantico?

-Estamos llegando al aeropuerto, que sucede Erin?

-Acabo de hablar a San Francisco, la agente Jareau me informó que en este momento Reid está saliendo del hospital. Ya hablé con el piloto y autoricé que se desvien hacia allá por ellos.

-En serio? Y esa preocupación?

-Te molesta? Porque puedo cambiar de opinión...

-No, por supuesto. Gracias Erin.

-Descuida, solo ve por ellos, necesito a mi grupo élite en el campo lo más pronto posible.

* * *

-Ok, Rossi... Ya termine con el papeleo, en estoy esperando que la enfermera traiga a Reid... Nos vemos entonces.

JJ estaba aliviada, en menos de una hora, ya estarían camino a casa. En ese momento, una cara conocida se acercó.

-Andrew, buenos días.

-Buenos días Jennifer. Supe que hoy nos dejan

-Si, gracias a Dios. Deseo tanto volver a mi hogar con mi familia.

-Me imagino, ha sido semanas duras para ustedes.

-Si, no lo voy a negar, pero poco a poco las cosas se han ido acomodando bien. Ahora espero a Spence. En cualquier momento sale

-Bueno, aprovecho entonces para despedirme, y desearles lo mejor... Y por favor, salude a Penelope de mi parte.

-Bueno, en realidad, creo que podría hacerlo usted mismo.

-Disculpe?

-García me pidió que le diera esto.

JJ le entrega un papel rosado con un número de teléfono.

-... se tuvo que ir tan rápido que no pudo despedirse, pero está muy agradecida por todo lo que hizo por nosotros. Espera su llamada.

-Vaya! Gracias, la llamaré hoy mismo...

-A ienn amara?

-Ey, Spence. Estás listo?

-iiii, ier ime a asa. Andu, acias or odo

-Fue un placer Spencer. Trabaje duro en su rehabilitación.

-O are, o enga uda

JJ llevaba la silla de ruedas de Reid. Al salir, la luz del sol pego directamente en el rostro del genio. Sintió una gran alegría, estaba vivo, al igual que sus amigos. Y por fin, regresaba a casa.


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17**

* * *

JJ y Reid iban en un taxi, camino al aeropuerto, y Rossi estaba en el jet junto al equipo de Russell hacia San Francisco para encontrarse con ellos. Reid veía por la ventana el movimiento de las personas. Al no poder caminar, tenía que movilizarse en sillas ruedas. En ese momento, la rubia conversaba por teléfono con su esposo.

-... entonces te espero para la cena?

-Si, creo que llegaremos a eso de las 5:00 p.m.

-Y Spencer? Irá a su apartamento?

JJ observó por el rabillo del ojo a su amigo. Aunque no había tocado el tema con él, si lo había hecho con Hotch, quien quería encargarse del genio durante su convalecencia. Pero no sabía como lo tomaría Reid.

-Mmm... hablé de eso con Hotch, él... quiere encargarse de eso, le dije que no era necesario, pero...

-Porqué hablas en clave? No le han dicho a Spencer, no?

-No, aún no.

Reid empezó a sentirse nervioso cuando el auto se desvió de la ruta directa al Aeropuerto Internacional.

-Enor, enor, isculpe.

Era ignorado por el taxista, quien estaba concentrado en el camino,

-Espera un momento Will... Spence, qué pasa?

-Os sviamo...

-Ammm... debe ser algún problema en la vía, no te preocupes.

-Enor, si oma a ruta 116...

En ese momento, el conductor aumentó la velocidad, y cerró la ventanilla que lo separaba de los pasajeros.

-Señor! Señor! Pasa algo?!

JJ tocaba la ventana, pero no había respuesta, el joven observaba con miedo cómo se alejaban de la ruta principal, hasta que se desvió a una calle sin salida, y frenó en seco. Tres hombres salieron del callejón, entre uno de ellos y el conductor sacaron arrastras a JJ, mientras que los otros dos hacían lo mismo con Reid. JJ se maldecía por no tener su arma a la mano, procuraba defenderse, pero uno de los atacantes le dio un puñetazo, pegando la cabeza en el suelo. El genio gemía con angustia, los hombres lo cargaron sin dificultad y lo metieron en el cajón del auto.

-EAME, EAME!

Uno de los hombres sacó su arma, lo tomó del cuello y apuntó su arma a la cabeza rapada del joven.

-Escúchame, niño. A ti no te necesitamos, si no te callas, dejaré tus sesos regados en el pavimento.

Uno de sus cómplices tiró a JJ en el cajón, junto con Reid, y lo cerraron. Los 4 entraron en el vehículo, y arrancaron, dejando en la escena el taxi, con la silla de ruedas del genio en el cajón y el celular de JJ en el suelo, que tenía aún a Will en la línea, aterrado por la suerte de ellos.

* * *

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_


End file.
